Wolf Love (yaio)
by leo0821
Summary: Yugi is a mystriouse ancient creatue and Atem is now king of Egypt.
1. Chapter 1

YUGIOH WOLF LOVE CHAPTER 1 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

The creature pawed along, limping slightly, leaving a bloody trail behind him. After years of being at their mercy's he had finally seceded in escaping there clutches. Now all he had to do was find a place he could live quietly away from everybody in quiet seclusion, he had decided a long while ago if he ever escaped from there hold that he would live the rest of his life in his animal form, where it was much easier to scare off any wandering humans the wished to do him harm.

He padded along on unsteady legs that had once been lean and strong with muscle lying just beneath his dark black/ purple fur, there abuses had made him nothing more than a weak pup in his state. After what seemed like forever a large cave appeared near a small pound, it was the perfect shelter, he sniffed carefully making sure that the cave was vacant, it was, he gratefully collapsed on the cool ground covered in a soft sand that incased his body and relaxed the aches and pains.

This is where he would live he knew, it didn't resonate in his soul as home but it would be enough for a creature such as him, he flicked his golden blonde ears before curling his abnormally long tail around himself and closed his deep amethyst eyes and for the first time in a long while he fell asleep without worries of unexpected pain coming during the middle of the night. He was content, and fell asleep.

-Two years from that day-

"Pharaoh run please, the palace is being overrun you must get out." Mahad told his king fiercely.

"Not a chance Mahad, I cannot just leave my people to their fates and save just myself. I am not that type of king." Atem said as he blocked another attack coming from his left, he stepped back and let the attacker fall to the ground before he ran him through with his weapon. "Damn, there are too many of them, there's only one way to settle this. BAKURA! I know you're here come out now, face me one on one!" Atem yelled out to the leader of the rebellion, there had been peace in Egypt thanks to Atem's leadership, but thanks to old scars and battles that had led to the peace, there were many without someone to blame for their misfortune, so when a strong leader such as Bakura finds them and uses his strong leader like personality to control them, they willingly believe whatever he says and follows him into battle.

The worse thing was that he was now the leader of the out land caravans, they had plenty of hatred for the Pharaoh, they had been banded from bringing there 'entertainment' into his kingdom, the entertainment that they called was the capture and torcher of humans and animals alike, especially if they happened to have unique talents or features, It disgusted Atem's father and it repulsed Atem even more.

Bakura came forward ready to defeat his enemy, Atem was ready to take on this man and fight him till one of them was dead but someone got there first. A man appeared behind Bakura lifted a dagger and plunged it deep into his back puncturing the heart. Bakuras face filled with surprise and denial but there was nothing he could do to stop his life from draining away, he collapsed to the ground. The man that had slayed him was standing there with the bloodied dagger in his hand, he was one of the caravan men, he looked at the Pharaoh with pure hate in his eyes, the rest of his face was covered in a dark fabric. The man turned to look at his men, they were dying and soon the Pharaohs army would completely destroy them, he called a retreat.

"RETREAT! We will regroup and destroy your corrupted kingdom." This new man promised, Atem mistakenly relaxed his guard when he heard they were going to retreat, he knew how much of a mistake that was when something sharp and solid struck him in the side, it was a blow dart that someone had hit him with. "But we don't haft to retreat alone." The man said before Atem's limbs became numb and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"PHARAOH!" Seto yelled as he witnessed his cousin and king being lifted onto a horse and taken away with the retreating enemy. "Quickly we must rescue the Pharaoh." Seto along with many of the other priests road after them.

Atem began to come back to consciousness when he heard the angered scream of a dragon, Seto's Blue eyes was in front of the group that had captured him and was attacking them. The horse he was thrown over began to dance around scarred as the dragon began to come closer to it. Atem took this chance to try and escape but his limbs were still to numb to respond to his commands.

"My king!" Seto yelled as he saw Atem struggling to dislodge himself from his captures, unknown to both of them at the moment the horse was taking small steps back from the blue eyes and closer to a cliff. The blue eyes roared again and finally giving into its fear the horse reared , dislodging Atem right over the cliff, with the horses rider following closely behind. Helpless to stop his fall Atem fell into the darkness below.

There was a lot of noise over by the cliff, he noticed, at first it was just yells and shouts but soon he heard the enraged cries of a dragon, and the saddened cry of someone crying out to another as if he had just lost them. It was possible he decided as he padded to the entrance of his cave and sat down, considering they were facing a dragon, after another enraged cry and blue light filled the sky were the cliff was located at, silence followed, then the thick smell of blood. He shook his head as his curious nature began to surface, he would NOT go see what had happened, he would NOT get involved with humans, not after what he had been through. But still… it couldn't hurt to wait an hour after they have all gone then take a look around, so he waited crossing his large paws in fount of him and laid his head on top.

"Master Seto, there's nothing we can do, there's no way down to that pit and even if there was they say a creature most hostile to humans prowls those lands below, we will continue to look but it does not look hopeful for the king. If he is not found within a weak you will haft to take his place on the throne." The priest told him as they all looked sadly down at the dark abysses below, Seto had no desire to be king, he was happy just the where he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Atem groaned weakly as he finally returned to consciousness, his arms were still bound and every part of his body hurt form the fall he had taken and he was sure a rib or two was broken. Carefully he rolled onto his back the starts shone brightly in the sky and the cold of a dessert night began to grow heavier making Atem shiver, if he didn't find a way to keep warm he wouldn't last the night. There was a rustle of leaves and a crack of a branch as a man stumbled through and onto his knees, he was frightened and kept looking back behind him as if something was following him.

That's when Atem realized where he was, he was in the Green valley, it was the greenest oasis near the palace but it became known as the Black valley over the last two years, as there were reports of a monsters black beast plaguing the valley and no one dared to go into them anymore.

The man relived a sigh of relief at whatever had been following was gone, and for the first time he saw what was around him. The Pharaoh lay not a few feet from him injured and his hands still bound behind him, taking it as a sign from the gods the man drew his knife ready to finish off the man that had banned his people from doing trade in his lands.

Atem watched helpless to do anything to stop the man coming to claim his life, he was pulled to his feet by the front of his shirt, the harsh movement making him see stars from the pain in his ribs, he sucked in a breath and ground his teeth together, he would not show any sign of pain, he was the Pharaoh, he bowed to no one.

"Did that hurt, well why don't we just put you out of your pain then, just like a useless dog." He smiled evilly as he slid the blade along Atem's arm leaving a long deep bloody gash. It hurt, but he wasn't going to allow this man to see his pain. He looked defiantly at the man, and was surprised to see the man pale in pure terror; it confused Atem until he heard the deep menacing growl coming from behind him. Whatever was behind him was angry, no, it was pissed off and prepared to kill. The man paled even more, if that was possible, and dropped both the knife and Atem to the ground and fled, leaving Atem to whatever fate the monster dealt him.

Atem was losing blood, that, and the pain from being dropped on the ground made him see spots and his vision darken. He couldn't focuses on the creature before him, he watched as large paws walked closer to him then in front of him. Atem's eyes drooped closed as he fell into darkness, the last thing he saw was the creatures long and lethal claws.

He shouldn't have come, why did he haft to listen to his curiosity, he blew out a huff of air. He shouldn't have interfered, just let the humans do what they did best, harm and kill. But when he recognized the man holding the knife was from the caravan people, he wanted revenge, he wanted him out of his forest and gone, and he had accomplished that only one thing happened, the man didn't take the other human with him.

And know he found himself in a predicament, he couldn't just leave a bleeding, possibly dying man to die a horrible death such as freezing from the Egyptian night. He may be in a beasts body but he still had a human heart and mind, it was simplify against his nature to turn away from someone hurt. He hated the humans for what they had done to him, but he wasn't going to let himself become them by letting an innocent man die when he could save him.

Shaking his head, he reached down and pushed his nose under the man's body, he pulled back surprised, this man had a different smell to him, it was sweet, it was gentle with kindness and warmth mixed into it. There was something different about this tanned man, levering him carefully onto his back, he carried him back to his cave. The whole way there chiding himself for doing something so stupid as this, he was just one man what would change if he died, he looked back at the man on his back and stopped dead in his tracks, the man lying unconscious on his back look just like him, there were small differences mostly in the hair but still. Now he really couldn't let this man die, it would be like watching himself die, so he brought him back to his cave.

Carefully sliding him onto the sandy floor, the creature watched not sure what to do next, when he noticed the scent of blood floating up to his nose. Carefully he pawed the man over to reveal the long gash on his arm. He contemplated his options, if he left the wound unbound the man could possibly die from blood loss, then what was the point in saving him in the first place. Defeated by his conscience he deciding on healing it, which lead him to do something he hadn't in two years.

Atem shifted as the pressure on his shoulders and wrists disappeared, and a tingling warm feeling crossed over his acing arm. Struggling to see what was happening he opened his eyes a fraction to barely make out the blurry form of a boy that looked like him but had much more innocent and caring eyes. He noticed that Atem was awake and gave a hesitant small smile. "Relax your safe, go back to sleep." As if it was a spell Atem slipped back into the embrace of sleep.

As he swept away the frayed rope and bloodied pieces of cloth he had used to clean the man's wound he notice the man began to shiver, as the cold set into his body. With no other choice he laid beside the man tucking him as close to his fur as possible and laid his tail over him as a sort of blanket. He watched as the man shivered less, and fell into deep sleep, watching the man curled up by his side, he slowly followed suit.

Atem shifted, his face was on something unusually soft, almost fur like, and he was comfortably warm, almost two warm. In no hurry to break the relaxing atmosphere he snuggled closer to his pillow, and his pillow twitched in response. It… twitched. Atem's mind was finally waking up and so did he. He opened his eyes, and saw something that scared him to death, a large wolfs head was looking back at him with deep amethyst eyes, mostly acting on his instincts he sat up and moved his hand to the small dagger at his waist. The wolfs eyes narrowed and let out a deep warning growl in response, Atem's hand stopped afraid any movement was going to provoke the monsters attack.

He could clearly see what the man was thinking of him, thinking he was a monster, but he wasn't, well, he wasn't completely human either, but he wasn't a monster he was just himself and nothing more. He kept a close eye on the man who was frozen, afraid he would be attacked, sighing a bit he stood up and walked out to the pound to lap at the cool water there.

Atem blinked, did the monster just sigh, his mind still frozen on the creatures dark amethyst eyes, not really taking anything else in. The monster moved, slowly, Atem notice as he was gently slid to the ground as it stood up, it glanced back at him before walking out to drink from the pound. It was at the absence of the warmth on his hips and legs that he noticed the monsters LONG tail, and the other features of the monster.

The monsters legs were strong and lean with muscle, with paws as big as Atem's hand with long black claws that left divots in the ground as he walked, its fur was a jet black at the bottom but towards the tips of the hair it turned an amethyst color. The monster was big and full of muscle, its tail weaving its way through the air as he moved, Atem worked his way to the monsters head, its ears were a blond color that turned gold when the sun danced on its fur, with a single blond streak running between the eyes to its nose. Now that the monsters eyes weren't so close he notice they were a gentle amethyst and they held an almost shy human look to them. The one thing that marred the fur of the monster was a scar running right behind its right eye, it was jagged and cruel looking, it had a feel that it was made out of anger. The monster before him was no monster of evil, but of a creature of beauty, why hadn't he noticed it before, the creature was beautiful, it had the grace of a wolf but little of the pride of one, it was almost a gentle, shy creature that preferred to be alone.

Atem pushed himself off the sandy ground only to have his ribs remind him painfully what he had been through. He must have made a sound because the creature had spun around and was now staring at him intently, slowly trying not to tweak his ribs he pushed himself to a sitting position and held a hand there protectively, even though he had tried to make it as painless as possible he was still seeing stars as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again the creature was sitting in front of him staring at him again, just staring.

"So where you the one who saved me?" Atem asked the wolf creature knowing that it wouldn't understand him, and completely forgetting the boy he had seen. It ducked his head in an obvious yes motion. "I see, thank you." Then he realized what happened "Did you just nod?" it ducked again "You can understand me?" Atem asked dumb founded. The creature rolled its eyes in a 'wow your slow' kinda way. "But how? It's not possible." The creature didn't say anything thing this time, until he noticed the man's hand cradling his side.

He tipped his head to the side, questioningly then gently moved the man's hand away and sniffed at the spot he had been holding, there were broken bones beneath the skin, although he could heal wounds he couldn't heal wounds under the skin unless he transformed into his true human form, and he wasn't going to do that in front of this human again. He scoffed, he wondered what possessed the gods to give a cursed creature like him the god-like power to heal.

Atem watched curiously as the wolf's golden ears laid back as it looked at his wounds as if contemplating something, it moved its head back and shook it head then returned to look at the red marks of his healing arm wound. Atem looked at it strangely, it couldn't have been that healed after just one night, it had been a deep cut that would have left a scar, but this was no more than a long scratch. The wolf moved over and sniffed the wound to assess its healing, before he swiped his tongue over it a couple of times. A warm tingling feeling over ran the feeling of the sore pain that was there before, Atem watched fascinated as the skin began to heal more and the only thing left was a pink line showing where it had been. He glanced at the creature it nodded its head briskly and looked pleased with its work.

He began to noise Atem's shoulder, when the nosing didn't get the affected outcome, the creature carefully tugged on his clothing with its large fangs.

Atem looked at it confused, it gave another sharp tug then walked toward the entrance to the cave then back to him. Finally Atem realized it wanted him to follow it, bracing an arm on the cave wall he slowly levered himself up, but it was painful and slow, he wasn't sure if he would be able to walk to were ever the wolf wanted him to go. As if reading his mind it walked under his arm lending him the support he needed to walk forward, they didn't walk far just to the pound were the creature awkwardly laid down so Atem could lean down and drink.

It was nice out here he decided, it didn't seemed plagued by a monster that would kill anyone that trust passed onto his territory. Stupidly, Atem realized that the wolf was the creature that plagued the valley, and it was staring at him again.

"What is it?" he narrowed his eyes and cocked his head as if to say 'who are you?' "Who am I?" it nodded. "My names Atem, I'm the Pharaoh of Egypt."

Its ears perked up and his eyes widen and he leaned back in total surprise, so it really _would _matter if this one man had died, he thought to himself. "You looked so surprised, were you expecting someone less important?" he narrowed his eyes and purposely turned his head away. It made Atem laugh the wolf creature was fun to talk to. "It's been awhile since I was last able to talk normally to someone like this, I've missed it." The wolf looked at him, then away with a sad look in its eyes, as if something he said had pained him. "Is something the matter?" Atem asked worried about the beautiful wolf. It blinked and stood doing a whole body shake as if to ride itself of something unpleasant, the wolf turned and started walking toward the forest.

"Wait, where are you going." Atem attempted to rise but the pain shot threw him again. The wolf looked at him concerned about the pain he was in, before he gently laid a giant paw on his shoulder and pushed him back to the ground, before heading back to the forest again. Only to appear an hour or so later with a branch of berries and two dead rabbits, which he laid before Atem.

"I'm guessing this is dinner then." He asked rhetorically, the wolf nodded anyway before taking one of the rabbits for himself. He preferred it cooked but he could eat it raw as well. But as far as the Pharaoh went he would haft to start a fire with the branch the berries were on.

After Atem managed to make a fire he cooked the rabbit and ate the remaining berries as he listened to the world around him. It was peaceful, the quiet rustle of leaves threw the trees and small splash of the water as the fishes flopped out of it, he could feel those amethyst eyes on him again. The wolfs head was on his paws at it looked at him carefully, ever watchful, Atem decided. "You know I'm not going to harm you." He attempted to sooth the creatures worries but it only served to do the opposite, the wolf had narrowed his eyes coldly and looked away as if to say he hadn't heard that one before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been three days since Atem had woken up and he was finally able to walk around without pain, over the days the wolf had brought back branches of berries and a rabbit or two for them to eat, and over the days the wolf had grown much more comfortable around him. He discovered that it had a sense of humor and the more he talked to the wolf the more human it seemed to him.

It was during the fourth day that he was out hunting for both him and Atem that he overheard the voices, they were yelling out for the Pharaoh. They were looking for him, but how did he know if they were truly on Atem's side or not, creeping closer he discovered a group of men searching around the lands. Realizing what he was doing and why he was doing it almost dumbfounded him. After swearing to never get involved with another human again, he found himself caring for the man sharing his home. He had enjoyed Atem's company, more than he really realized, it scared him a little bit but it also filled an empty space inside him that he had tried so hard to ignore, he wanted Atem to stay with him, but he also knew there would be horrible consequences if the ruler of Egypt didn't return to ruling. It was for the best, if Atem returned and he was able to return to his solitary life, he had become too attached to this human.

Creeping ever closer he crouched in the cover of some bushes as he watched the group of men look and call out for Atem. It must have been a search party, he watched them and listened and in time he had overheard that they were the palace guards and some of the more fancily dressed people were his priests. One of the people he guessed to be guards, spoke to a man with brown hair and deep blue eyes, he spoke about their campsite and its location with as much authority as he imagined a pharaoh would speak with. He must be the person in charge when the Pharaoh wasn't there to rule, content with the information he decided that these men were on the Pharaohs side and with that information he returned to the human.

Atem was sitting by the pound and looking up into the sky, he didn't hear the wolf approach, he never did, just noticed the large shadow that had covered him.

"Your back, have any luck hunting?" the wolf looked at him a little sad almost, he had grown to like this human despite his attempts to keep his distance, but the human belonged with his other humans, not a cursed monster like himself. Gently he pawed his shoulder than turned toward the forest, waiting for Atem to stand and follow him.

Atem followed, not asking any questions, it was strange, the wolf never asked him to come with him before, then he heard it, the quiet whinnies of horses and the unmistakable voice of Seto ordering people around. Excited he walked past the wolf, leaving him to hide in the forest, and into the clearing that Seto and the others had made camp in.

"Pharaoh!" many of them shouted in there excited relief, that their beloved Pharaoh had returned un-harmed and well. He was a loved person, the wolf decided, as he watched the people gather around him happily, from the safety of the shadows.

"My king, it is very good to see you again." Seto kneeled and rose, others began to gather around him asking multiple questions, and when he went to answer one he was interrupted by another. It made him laugh at the craziness, but then he remembered the wolf, he turned to where he had come from and a pair of amethyst eyes stared back at him before disappearing into the darkness like they were never there.

He walked back to his cave slowly, he knew it was for the best, Atem belonged to his people and that's where he needed to stay, and he, on the other hand, was meant to live a secluded life like he had before, but that life seemed so lonely now. It was his destiny to be alone, but after the time he spent with the company of someone else the emptiness that had been there, but oh so carefully concealed was revealed and even bigger than before. He had felt for the first time in his life, complete, but he was a monster and that didn't belong next to someone like a Pharaoh.

After another day of moping at how empty his cave felt he forced himself to go hunting, he didn't really realize how hungry he was until he had killed and devoured his third rabbit. Sitting in the setting sun licking the remainder of his meal form his paws he soaked up the warm sun and napped, only to be awoken by voices. But these voices held a nasty edge to them. It had nothing to do with him he reminded himself and went back to his nap content to ignore, until he heard Atem's name, he sat up, ears alert as he listened hard to the men's words.

"We finally located there camp, it's up on the cliff, they finally found their beloved pharaoh. Leader plans on ambushing them tonight, there completely venerable, sleeping by a cliff and a forest that's the worst strategically based camp you could think of, there's no escape and it's easy to hide in the trees." They laughed and headed off into the direction of the camp, leaving him to fight himself. They could take care of themselves, he told himself, there were plenty of guards around the camp when he last saw it, they would be just fine. He tried to convince himself as he walked in the opposite direction, but then again, those two humans were right it was the worst situation possible, the ambushers would have a large advantage, he glanced to the sky, it was already beginning to darken. He took two steps forward then spun around and ran as fast as he could in the direction of their camp.

Atem was thinking about the wolf again, it had saved his life and he never even gotten to thank him before he had disappeared, he missed the wolfs company, it felt like something was missing. But what really bugged him was the wolf itself, it was clocked in mystery, it could understand human speech, in fact it was more human acting than wolf, then there was that sad look in his eyes from before. It was a mystery and one he would never solve, as it was most likely he would never see the creature again. There was the rustling of leaves as the wind blew threw them, only, there wasn't even a breeze out, standing Atem could feel something wrong, but before he could raise any sort of alarm, an ambush of men came out of the trees and the forest, outnumbering them 3 to 1.

The battle was chaos, no one was dead from his side yet but there were plenty injured and with nothing but a dagger to defend himself Atem was practically useless to help in the fighting, which killed him to no end. One of the guards taking care of him was cut deeply across his chest, he fell to the ground, he wasn't dead yet, but he was close enough. Unable to help him, Atem took his weapon and jumped into the fray and he was immediately surrounded by three guys and it took all his concentration to keep himself from being hit with one of their strikes, he didn't notice he was dangerously close to the edge of the cliff.

He took another step and felt the ground give beneath him, he realized he was trapped, without any room to retreat he wouldn't be able to keep himself from being hit. Defending the best he could he blocked and dogged the blows, seeking openings for his own attacks. The attacker in front of him paused momentarily focused on something completely behind Atem, taking his chance Atem cut the man down. There was a terrified scream as a mass of black/ purple fur with fangs and claws exploded from the woods, he spun around growling and swiped a massive paw at the nearest enemy flinging him into a tree before spinning to attack another one and taking a second out with his long whip-like tail.

Seeing Atem distracted one of the two remaining men attacked him, clumsily Atem blocked the blow jarring his arm from the impact, forcefully he pulled his mind back to the fight at hand. As another person screamed out in pain one of his attackers left to offer aid, leaving just the one man which was no more a match for Atem than walking a straight line. Quickly he finished off the remaining attacker before going to help the others.

Seeing the others had things under control his eyes were pulled back to the wolf as he fought a couple of the outland caravan men. He pounced onto three that were surrounding a younger guard dispatching one with a fierce growl before attacking another.

All Atem could do was stare, this wasn't the same creature he had slept on or laughed with, no this was a creature with a goal in his mind and hatred in his eyes. No longer was the gentle shy wolf he had come to know standing there, this was a more confident stronger side. With the help from the wolf the enemy had begun to retreat as they were overwhelmed by Atem's remaining forces. Seeing that the humans had things under control he looked for the one thing that had truly brought him here. Atem was standing by a man lying on the ground, trying to stop the bleeding from a wound in his side. Slowly he padded up and looked down at the dying man, it was sad that such a strong man was reduced to this.

There was sharp crack like lighting, startled, both he and Atem spun around to see the man that had captured Atem, he had found out soon after from Seto that the man's name was Kale. The wolf growled lowly in his throat and stepped protectively in front of him, glancing down Atem noticed that the wolfs hackles were raised and there was a look in his eye of pure hatred and hidden fear, and it was all directed at the Kale holding the whip.

"My, my well isn't this a surprise, look at who's gone and found themselves a new master, that's a little surprising Yugi." The wolf growled menacingly, " I never thought I'd see you again Yugi, though I did always hope I would, I still haven't fully repaid you for those wounds you gave me." Kale pulled down the mask covering his face to reveal three long scars torn through the middle of his face. "I still owe you at least two more scars." Atem glanced back down at the wolf, was he talking about the scar behind his eye. The wolf growled and opened his mouth revealing the rows of long deadly sharp teeth and dug his razor sharp claws into the ground, as he stepped threatingly forward.

"My king move away from the creature it's not safe, he could turn on you." Seto warned trying to pull Atem away.

"You should listen to your friend there Pharaoh, he's right it wouldn't be the first time that this freak of nature turned on his friend, I had to bury the body and it was in pretty bad shape." The wolf whined as his ears drooped and his eyes filled with sadness. Shaking himself so he would refocuses, Yugi growled warningly. "Oh, did I say something wrong, perhaps you would like to set me straight." He cracked the whip in emphasis. Yugi didn't hesitate he lunged and managed to leave a good claw mark on the man's wrist, he turned growling and lunged aging leaving the space behind him completely open. The man cracked his whip but it missed or at least Yugi thought it had missed, the real target had been Atem the whole time.

"Careful Yugi or You might lose something close to you again." Yugi realized his mistake and turned toward Atem as he tried to loosen the whips grip. Kale gave a good yank on the whip pulling Atem over, the force propelling him over the edge of the cliff. The man laughed manically before he felt the searing pain in his shoulder and back as one of Atem's men had circled around and attacked Kale from behind. Not realizing what the human had just caused to happen Yugi watched as Kale yelled in pain, then laughed maniacally "You should think twice before attacking someone from behind." Kale looked pointedly at him "let's see you save him without transforming, he'll never except you after that." He released his grip on the whip.

"NO!" Yugi yelled, the word coming out as a howl at first as his wolf throat transformed into that of a humans.

Atem felt a hand grasp his wrist, he looked up and saw the boy that had spoken to him the night he was rescued, Atem had though it was a dream since he never saw the person after that. The boy was a mirror image of himself, except with a much more child-like face and less blond bangs, the small body struggled with Atem's weight, the boy squeezed his eyes closed as he concentrating on pulling him up. Slowly he began to rise and soon the ledge was in reach and he was able to help pull himself up.

The younger boy sat back breathing heavily, Atem looked up, who was this boy. Finally catching his breath the boy opened up his eyes revealing deep amethyst eyes and a scar running beside his right eye. This boy was the WOLF!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

Yugi looked at his hands, it had been a long time since he had been in his real form, it felt strange after all that time.

"My king are you alright, men restrain this boy." At the word restrain Yugi tensed and spun to race away into the woods only to lose his balance and fall, not used to walking on two legs instead of four.

"No, stop Seto this boy is no threat to us. He's the reason that I'm alive." Atem moved over to the boy with the mysterious powers, another piece to the puzzle he thought to himself.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked with both concern and fear filled eyes, as more and more people began to gather around him.

"I'm fine, thanks to you, this is the second time you have saved my life. Yugi was it?" Yugi nodded then slowly got to his feet a little shakily, almost like a new born deer. But Atem also notice a small gash in his leg. "But you're not your injured."

Yugi looked at his leg, it wasn't bad so he wasn't worried, he would of healed it if he could heal his own wounds, but for some unknown reason he couldn't. The scent of blood came to his nose, it was a sent close to death, looking around he saw the sources, it was the solider Atem had tried to help, sadly he was almost dead. Carefully, trying to keep his balance, he went over to the man as the others tried to make him as comfortable as possible as he passed on.

The tall man with blue eyes and brown hair called Seto stepped in his way "and what do you think you're doing monster. Yes, you're a monster I saw you transform from whatever creature you call yourself." He told Yugi without mercy, though it didn't really phase him, he had been called a monster all his life so it didn't bother him, even though he was as human as anyone here or at least mostly.

"Seto it's okay let him past." Atem came up behind him, carefully guarding him like his wolf self had guarded him. Seto stepped aside and Yugi knelt next to the man, he was very close to death, he glanced questing at Atem who nodded for him to continue. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and placed his hands over the wound, soon he could feel his strength leave him as the wound started to knit closed and heal, Yugi knew he couldn't completely heal it but he could save the man's life by healing it as much as he could. He heard the gasps and whispers behind him as people witnessed what he was doing.

Finishing Yugi wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and stood, feeling light headed, he realized he had over did it and he started to drift into unconsciousness.

Atem realizing what had happened, caught Yugi just in time, he was completely unconscious's and a bit pale from the exhaustion. "I'll take him to my tent, you see to the men and then come to me afterwards." Atem lifted the boy up and walked off leaving behind many unanswered questions, but how could he answer them, he didn't have the answers himself. Continuing to go over everything that had happened Atem watched as Yugi slept deeply, sleeping off whatever effects from the healing had put on him. Who was Yugi, what was he? How did he know the enemy Kale, and had what Kale said been really true, had this innocent looking boy truly killed someone? There was so many secrets and mysteries surrounding the small boy, and any sane person would be completely freaked and frightened of what Yugi was and the things that he witnessed. But he wasn't , no Atem felt safer and content with the boy near him, and a little frightened, that the boy would leave and never come back.

"My king, may I enter?" Seto's quiet voice sounded from outside the tent.

"Yes, come in. Tell me the complete report." Atem responded quietly as he laid a cool cloth over Yugis brow cooling the skin their and helping the boy rest.

Seto's face was completely filled with disapproval, he did not believe this monster deserved any treatment like this, especially not by the Pharaoh personally. No, the monster should be thrown out and left to whatever fate dealt it.

"He saved my life Seto, twice." Atem said, completely reading threw his cousins face.

"So you say, but he could be part of the enemy's elaborate plan to capture you, or worse." Seto tried to reason with his king.

"No, I don't believe that he could ever work under those brutes. But we will talk more about this later, tell me of the casualties."

"Thanks to that monsters healing we have no dead but many injured, we have all are supplies and will make stretchers for those who cannot walk home. We should have plenty of horses and men to help the wounded back."

"Good that's good, and Seto, Yugi is not a monster."

"But Atem you saw what he did, he changed from a beast to a human, only something created from evil could do something like that, what could he be other than a monster."

"Seto we don't have the whole story, and he saved my life he is not a monster." Atem felt anger at his cousins continued insistence that Yugi was a monster.

"No, your friend is right I am a monster, even more so because I am not a Ka monster." Yugi said weakly as he shifted on the cot. "You, should listen to what people tell you, it's like that man said, I've killed a person, my own friend before. I'm dangerous and have no desire to be a danger to anyone else. Why do you think I live out here all alone."

"See my king we should chase him out of the camp immediately." Seto said more eager to have Yugi leave now that the monster itself said it was dangerous.

"No. We will not." Both Seto and Yugi looked at Atem surprised, a softer look came over the Pharaohs features, making him look kind and beautiful. " There are only two kinds of people who would choose to live like you do, the first are the people who are banished and have no other choice but to live alone, and two, the people that have done something awful that wasn't in the limits to control but still blame themselves." Yugi twitched and a shadow came over his face, "I think you're the second type, but I also think there's more to the reason you live out here, by yourself. Am I right?"

Yugi didn't answer, he didn't need to, the sadness was clear on his face, and even Seto had to admit that maybe he was a bit too quick to judge the kid. "And besides, if he was part of our enemy he wouldn't have bothered saving me after I fell from the cliff… why did you? If you don't want to be near people then why save me?"

Yugi glanced at the both of them, he didn't want to answer, partly because his answer would be embarrassing but mostly because he felt crowded in with all the questions and the talking, it was too much for him he wanted to be back in his cave safe, alone were he could rest without worry

"Yugi?" Atem placed a hand lightly on his arm, flinching away Yugi scrambled off the cot and out into the open air, only to be met with multiple stairs. Beginning to shake with the thought of being so surrounded, memories of the past began to surface horribly, squeezing his eyes shut he tried to force the thoughts away. But it wasn't working. "Yugi?" Atem called from behind him again, but he couldn't hear, his eyes darted back and forth as some of the people surrounding him came closer and boxed him in further. He couldn't take it, he knew these were not the same people as back then but it didn't make him feel better, he searched for a place to hide, a place away from all the prying eyes, but there was none. Panicking, he back up past both Atem and Seto and back into the tent, ducking behind furniture he hid in a corner. He wanted to feel safe, and in response his black fur began to cover his skin and his body changed into that of a wolfs. Even though away from all the eyes he felt safer, the shaking didn't stop in fact it got worse, as the memories clouded his mind blocking out all else.

Returning back into his tent Atem and Seto looked for Yugi, but they could not see him, worried about the scared look he had seen on Yugis face Atem listened for him, he could hear it, the small slight whimpers from a corner of the tent hidden behind a thick table. Carefully he rounded it, Yugi had changed back into his wolf self but the creature he saw before him was nothing like he had seen before. Yugi was crouched against the ground shaking with an untold fear, his eyes glazed over as if watching something that Atem couldn't see.

"Yugi," one of the golden ears twitched, "Yugi, it's alright now. No one here will harm you, you are safe." Carefully he reached out a hand to stroke the wolfs fur, the wolf twitched and growled, but Atem didn't stop. "Easy Yugi, it's alright now, your safe the danger is gone you can relax, I'll keep you safe." It took a second to realize that he really did mean it from the bottom of his heart, he would do anything to keep Yugi safe, he was mystified by the strange bond he shared with the wolf. The wolf growled again, still shaking. Slowly Atem reached for the creature, he could feel Seto's unease growing by the second behind him. "Easy Yugi, you're ok, you're safe." The wolf stood a little just as Atem's hand run through its fur, it felt like everything stopped at Atem's touch.

It was dark, there was no light here, he was all alone forced to face the memories alone, no one was there to pull him form the darkness, no one needed him. He was alone, for eternity. Noise filled his ears as a small light appeared, it was small and dim in the overwhelming darkness, but it was also the source of the noise. The noise got louder and the light brighter, and brighter until he heard his name being called with such a gentle voice it was like being caressed by a lover, it was warm and kind, it chased away some of the darkness and its cold embrace of agony.

He heard his name, someone was calling him, someone that held that soft and gentle voice. Yugis eyes cleared and Atem was crouched in front of him, concern filling his crimson eyes, the shaking had yet to stop and the memories were still surfacing. Atem called his name again, he was the owner of the gentle voice that had pulled him from the darkness, scared and feeling alone in the whole world he looked into Atem's eyes, they were a beautiful deep red, and both his touch and gaze began to calm him and his fears.

Atem watched as the fear and stress lessoned from Yugi's eyes and as he relaxed the wolf disappeared and a shaking boy kneeled were the wolf had been, his eyes drooped then closed as he collapsed, shaking on Atem. Wrapping his small arms around the larger boys chest and burying his face there, absorbing the warmth it offered. Atem looked down at Yugi, he had never seen someone so frightened, sad and defeated all at the same time, what had happened to this boy that made him cling to Atem as if he let go he would drown. Atem suspected that if the smaller boy did let go, he would drown in whatever he was trying to escape, carefully as to not startle the boy he wrapped his strong tan arms around him, running one hand threw the soft fur like hair, comforting and reassuring. As if his touch released something in Yugi the boys arms lost their strength and he slid until his head rested on Atem's lap, like a dog would with its master, concerned that the shaking would return Atem stroked his hair slow and rhythmically.

"Yugi, I promise you no one will hurt you here. But I need to know what happened." He spoke softly, comforting him with the rhythmic stroking, the glazed scared look was back in Yugis eyes.

"A-a cage…" the shaking became even worse than before and he was teetering on the edge of another panic attack, Atem gently returned to stroking Yugis hair, and taking a ragged breath he continued. " it was painful their… People… so many people. Staring, staring and hurting...With insults and pain. E-escape, had to escape." He spoke in small jagged sentences, panicking he couldn't continue past that and he squeezed his eyes closed as to escape.

Atem looked up horrified at Seto whose face matched his own, a horrible and detailed picture had formed in his mind. Yugi, neither human nor Wolf, captured by those people who treated animals as bad as humans and loved to torture unique things. Yugi trapped in a cage too small for his wolf self to even sit up in, trapped and tortured with beatings and starvation, turned into one of their freak side show entertainments. The fear of the immense pain coming at any time, knowing it was coming when people were crowded around his cage, the people laughing at his pain and calling him things like monster and freak of nature, and knowing there was no way to escape it.

Overcome by the feelings of sadness and desperation the picture had conjured in him, Atem hugged the figure curled up with fear on his lap. He swore to himself that he would never let these monsters do something like this to Yugi again, to anyone again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

Yugi laid on the ground as he watched Atem bandage his leg, it was still bleeding but not as much anymore, sometime before he returned to his wolf form. He felt safer in it with all the other humans around, he winced but didn't move as the bandage was tightened on his leg.

"There that should do it." Atem said as he looked to survey his work on Yugis leg.

_ 'But I don't see why you needed to make such a fuss over it, it would of healed in a day or two.'_ The wolf thought.

"Stop complaining, now the wound will heal safer." The wolfs head shot up off its paws as it looked at his companion. "What is it?"

_'What do you mean what is it.'_ The wolf said again exasperated that Atem hadn't noticed.

"What are you talking-" the word talking struck him, a wolf couldn't talk but Atem could understand him clear as day. "I can hear your thoughts, but why I couldn't before this, what changed?"

_ 'How should I know, I'm not even sure what I am.'_ Yugi thought as he rose to test his injured leg.

"My king, it's getting late, we should retire for the night, we leave early in the morning." Seto said as he approached them at the camp fire.

"Yes your right." Atem stood and began walking, just as he reached his tent he realized Yugi wasn't following him. "Yugi?" The wolf stood head down with ears laid back, Atem didn't need to read his mind to know what he was hesitant about. He was afraid to stay in the camp, surrounded by people he didn't know and trust, Atem could tell him all he wanted that the people here wouldn't hurt him but it wouldn't be enough to make him stay. Things ingrained into ones memory were harder to overcome than things in the body. Atem smiled a bit sadly, the thought that Yugi wouldn't come back with him to the palace made him sad but he knew that it was impossible. Yugi would never be able to relax in the city, so Atem at least wanted to spend there last night together, but he wouldn't ask Yugi to do something he was reluctant to do.

"I understand, I guess this makes this are good bye, I'll miss you, you have grown close to my heart." Atem was sad but he wanted what was best for Yugi, the wolf gently liked his hand before turning away and entering his own domain. Atem stood and watched where the strong wolf had disappeared into the dense forest for a while before returning back inside of his tent to rest for the night.

Yugi walked back his head down, his heart felt like it had been torn in two and it got worse the further he walked. He felt empty, he didn't want to leave Atem, even if it meant going back there and staying inside the camp with all those people, he felt somewhere in his heart that Atem wouldn't be safe if he wasn't by his side, he felt that was his place and if filled his spirit with purpose.

Atem was nowhere near the verge of sleep, he was too restless, he felt naked sleeping alone now, he was to use the warmth of Yugis fur and the gentle rise and fall of his side as they both slept. He felt vulnerable, even though he was trained in every sort of combat they had he still felt scared almost.

There was a shuffle as someone entered his tent, just as he began to drift off to sleep. Before he could look at who had entered a calming feeling came over him, making him feel safe and warm, as a giant clawed paw came into his view.

"Yugi?"

_ 'Go to sleep, I'll be here.'_ Yugi said threw their minds as he laid down around him allowing Atem to rest his head on his flank, Yugi wrapped his tail around him and closed his eyes as he felt peaceful even surrounded with all the humans around him.

Atem woke up to the sounds of people busying preparing to leave the camp, sleepily he pulled himself from the mat he slept on, it made him wish for the soft sand in Yugis cave. Realizing that the big wolf wasn't there Atem exited his tent to see if he was in the camp.

"My king, you have awoken, we are nearly ready to leave." Seto informed him when he spotted Atem exiting his tent.

"That's good," he replied distracted as he looked for the giant wolf.

"He left early this morning." Seto said, knowing that his Pharaoh was looking for the wolf creature.

A sadness crossed Atem's face, he knew that Yugi would not come with him to the palace, but somewhere in his heart he hoped he would stay, at least he'd hoped he'd say good-bye. "I understand, lets hurry and get the injured back to the palace."

"Yes sir."

Two hours later the whole camp was packed and the badly injured were placed on horseback and camel back.

"Give my horse to one of the soldiers, I'm fit enough to walk, I do not need to ride."

"Of course." Seto adjusted the bags on the horse then called for one of the injured to be placed on the animal. As the group started to head off, Atem looked back at the forest, hoping that he would see one last glimpse of his friend, but none came and he turned to leave.

_'Are you leaving without me?'_ a voice asked a bit amused in his mind as a dark shadow covered him. Yugi stood behind him with something gently clamped between his teeth.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?"

_'I couldn't stay away, it felt to lonely so I made up my mind to come with you, if you want me to.'_

A relieved smile crossed his face as the truth of his friends words sunk in, "Yes, it would be my pleasure to have you by my side." Yugis ears perked up and he walked closer to Atem before laying down in front of Atem. "What is it?"

_'Could you carry this?'_ he asked as he gently laid a broken gold earring before him. It was a smaller version of the ones he wore in the palace, the ones that depicted Ra's wings, but only the royal family was allowed to were these, or people that were of great importance to the family. So how did Yugi have one?

"It's beautiful, where did you get this?"

_'It's something I've always had, but it broke a long time ago, I don't know where it came from, I think my parents gave it to me when I was very young.'_ Atem nodded and placed it in a pouch at his waist, he was going to look further into it when they returned to the palace. _'Now get on, we need to hurry and catch up to the others.'_

"What? You want me to ride you."

_'Yes, I watched as you gave up your horse for one of your soldiers. I am big and strong enough to carry a person, probably two.' _

Atem smiled, the thought of ridding such a big strong creature that radiated wildness as him sent tingles down his spine, it wasn't the first time the thought of riding him had crossed his mind. Carefully, so he didn't hurt Yugi he placed himself behind Yugis powerful shoulders, as if sensing Atem's excitement Yugi trotted gently up to the rest of the group as they made their way out of the forest. Yugi chuckled in his mind, he could feel the astonished stares at the two of them as they walked to the head of the group. Atem felt Yugi's amusements at the others surprise but he couldn't bring himself to care very much, riding on Yugi felt right like it was his proper place to be, instead of on a horse. He also couldn't help but love the feel of the lean muscle beneath him stretch and contract as Yugi walked beside everyone.

They had finally reached the open spaces of the desert and long left the sheltered spaces of the forest, it was slight but there was a difference in Yugi's gait, as if he was anxious for something but holding himself back.

_ 'What is it Yugi, you seem anxious.'_

_'Nothing really, just the instinct of a beast creeping up.'_

_ 'Instinct?'_

_'The feeling of being in the open spaces makes me want to run.'_

_'Then don't hold back on my account.'_ Atem thought back he was curious of how fast Yugi could run.

_'But the others, if we go ahead of them they will worry.'_

_ 'We are near enough to the palace that they won't worry too much.'_ Atem replied. "Seto, me and Yugi are going ahead, we will meet you at the palace."

"My king that's dangerous."

"We will be fine, Yugi will not let anything happen to me." Seto did not want to agree but he didn't protest further, there was a look in the wolfs eyes that made him feel that he could trust him.

_'If your sure about this, I'd recommend holding on tighter.'_ Yugi said as his pace quickened. Taking his advice Atem griped the wolfs fur and instinctively leaned forward to the point he was almost lying flat on him so he wouldn't interfere with Yugis movements.

"I'm ready" he said out loud, and Yugis ears perked up as his back legs pushed hard off the ground and his claws dug in deep to spur his speed as he broke into a flat out run. It was amazing, Atem thought, Yugi was faster than any horse he had ridden, he could feel as the wolfs muscles stretched far in front of him reaching for the land as he traveled across the sands. It wasn't even five minutes before Yugi slowed before stopping as they crested over a hill reviling the city surrounding the palace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Yugi panted heavily as he looked at the crowded city he was about to walk right into, he was scared, he would admit it. Taking a breath to settle himself, he walked forward into the chaos of the human world, he was half way to the palace when his nerves really started to affect him.

_'Yugi, are you okay?'_ Atem asked, he'd noticed the tension that was seeping through the link that had formed in his mind, and he could feel a difference in Yugis steps.

_'Keep talking to me. It's easier to keep myself distracted from all the attention we are receiving.'_ Yugi spoke quietly and carefully.

_'Alright, is your leg okay, it feels like your limping.'_

_'I over taxed it during our run, I'll be fine.'_ Yugi shook his head clearing it as they walked through the city, he could feel all the whispers and glances directed at them, he was so tense he jumped when a little boy tumbled out in front of him, his sudden movement almost throwing Atem from his back. Concerned Atem continued to talk to him threw there link about all the rooms in the palace and how he worried Yugi might get lost, and complained of having to go back to his kingly duties, while soothingly stroking his hand threw Yugis fur. Yugi released a small sigh as he walked through the gate of Atem's palace, thankful that much of the attention he was drawing lessened the further he walked into the palace courtyard.

_'Stop here Yugi, I'll walk from here.' _Yugi stopped and waited as Atem side off of his back, he shook his body as the ruffled fur began to lie flat again, Atem ran a hand threw Yugis fur still worried about the tension his friend was feeling and motioned with his head for them to continue.

Atem felt bad for taking Yugi from his familiar home and placing him somewhere where he was tense and nervous. The wolfs head was lowered as he walked beside him, with his ears constantly flicking behind them then forward as he strained to hear anything that would harm him. '_Yugi lets head to my chambers, you will be able to relax there, no one but the two of us are allowed to enter without my permission.' _ Yugi didn't say anything but he could feel the relief in the wolfs emotions threw their mind link.

Yugi was glad when the door to Atem's chambers closed behind him, as a wave of relaxation and safety came over him, which surprised him, he was completely at ease in the Pharaohs room, he didn't understand it but was eternally glad for it. Not sure what to do now he stood there awkwardly and watched as Atem sat on his behemoth of a bed and laid back letting a pleasant sigh escape his lips.

It didn't take Atem long to realizes Yugi hadn't moved from his spot from the door, sitting up he looked at the wolf, as Yugi looked curiously around the room before perking up as he noticed Atem watching him. "You don't haft to just stand in one spot, make yourself comfortable, lay on the bed if you want." Atem said trying to make it clear to Yugi that he was welcome to do as he pleased here, a bit embarrassed at having to be told he could make himself comfortable he padded over to Atem and laid his furred bulk on the cool stone floor.

Letting out a comfortable sigh, Yugi turned to look at his leg, it was throbbing slightly from the over use it had been subjected to. He nibbled at the bandage around it as he began to lick it, to ease the heat coming from it. "Is it bothering you?" Atem asked noticing the movements.

'_A little, it's a bit swollen, but I will be fine in a day or two.' _ Yugi replied.

"Stop that." Atem scolded, lightly batting away the wolfs nose, as he knelt next to the injured leg, with a pitcher of cool water that had been next to his bedside. He dipped a cloth into it before gently laying it across his leg. "You shouldn't lick it, it might irritate it more-" Atem broke off in surprise as a cool tongue licked the side of his face, surprising him and stirring something deep inside him as well.

Yugi didn't look at Atem, he had licked him because Atem had been complaining about him licking his leg, and it was payback for telling a wolf what he could and couldn't do. It was meant to be a small innocent joke, but he hadn't planned on the feelings the action would stir in him, and making him fell a bit embarrassed at his bold action, and a curious desire to do it again, but maybe in his human form instead.

Neither of them spoke after that, to surprised at the feelings the action had awoken and the pondering of those feelings, Atem was so deep in thought about it that he had missed the knocking on his chamber doors, it took Yugi's sudden unease and stiffened poster to make him notice.

"It's alright Yugi, he's a friend, he's Shimon my advisor, I trust him completely." Yugi looked at Atem, judging if the trust he felt went as deep as he claimed, before relaxing slightly. Atem could feel the familiar presence on the other side of the door, but it took him a second to realize that that wasn't normal. In his mind he could almost see the light blue outline of Shimon on the other side of the door. Before he got a chance to really consider what had happened, Shimon knocked again. "Enter." He called out.

"I'm so glad your back my king, but the servants are saying something amazing about the way you entered the city. Something about a wolf-" Shimon stopped talking as he got sight of Yugi laying behind his king protectively, watching him carefully with deep, keen amethyst eyes, the wolf was easily twice the size of any ordinary wolf. "I-I see that the servants weren't making things up, he certainly is big, and beautiful." Shimon continued now looking closely at the wolf, with its jet black fur and purple highlights, the gold ears and stripe down his nose, the overly long tail, and the amethyst eyes, one which held a scar running behind it.

"Yugi, this is Shimon." Atem watched as Yugi looked carefully at the older man, he was short and dressed in the advisor robes with dark lavender eyes and grey spiky hair. Yugi took a couple of sniffs trying to get a read on what the man was like on the inside, and what he found made him relax completely, the man smelled kind, and he was honest when he called him beautiful. Atem could feel Yugi relax completely at ease, as a ghost of approval crossed there mind link. "Yes, I agree with you Shimon he is beautiful in this form as well."

Yugi felt embarrassed at the compliment from Atem, he had been completely fine when Shimon complemented him but he felt embarrassed but overjoyed beyond words at Atem's comment.

"Another form you say, so is he not a Ka monster?"

"No, Yugi is human, but he's just… special."

"Human you say…humm." Shimon trailed off in his own thoughts, he couldn't help but think he had read something similar before, in fact he was sure he had read something like that before. "Well, I don't know about you but if he is human he should appear in that form when you first introduce him to the other council members."

"That's a decision up to Yugi, I will not force him to do anything he is uncomfortable with."

Shimon watched as Atem stroked the wolfs head, and the wolf close his eyes and leaned into the stroke in pure contentment, he was amazed at the sight. But what really amazed him was the look in their eyes, the way they looked at each other with complete trust and affection, Shimon could already see the real feelings behind those looks but decided to let things take a more natural course. "I understand, I think I will go inform the other members and wait for the returning group." Atem nodded as the man waked away.

It was a few moments before Yugi spoke, '_I like that man, he has a kind scent.' _Atem laughed at the easy bluntness, and the way Yugi had summed up the old man in a few words, as he dipped the cloth into the water again before wringing it out and placing it on the wound again. '_I think he is right, it might be easier for your priests if they see me as a human first.'_

"Are you sure?" Atem asked, Yugi nodded before standing and shifting into his true form.

Atem watched as Yugi shook his head like he did in his wolf form, making his spiked hair bounce and threatening Atem with thoughts of how cute it was. It always took Yugi a second to adjust to his new form, though his senses were just as sharp as they were in his wolf form, but the change in balance between four legs and two was very different. He flexed his hand before fixing his crumpled brown clothes, Yugi had long forgotten if they were naturally brown or if it was the dirt that had dyed it that color.

Atem was busy when Yugi had first turned human so hadn't noticed the dirtied clothes that were little more than rags strewn together, on closer inspection he was sure that's what they were, and that they were surprisingly too small for him. He briefly wondered if that's what he was given to ware when he was being held captive.

"Yes, your right, but I had very little else to were out there in the wilds, besides my own fur." Yugi confirmed Atem's suspicions when his thoughts had seeped through there link.

Embarrassed Atem tried to apologize, "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, if I had something else to ware I would have been rid of them long ago." Yugi laughed gently at Atem's embarrassment.

Smiling Atem stood and held a hand down to his smaller friend, "I think we can fix that."

A few minutes later Yugi was sitting in a hot bath with fresh clothes to were, he was surprised himself when he climbed into the clear hot scented water and felt layers of brown dirt release from his skin, he was repulsed at how dirty he really was, then laughed at the thought. In all the years he's been living he hadn't had a problem with how clean or dirty he was, but now the thought of having dirt and grime clinging to his skin made him sick.

He reached for a rag that was left by the bath and began scrubbing fiercely at the layers of dirt, once he deemed his skin dirt free he used the shaves of lavender and rose scented soup to clean himself further. He sat in the now slightly brown water reluctant to get out of the warmth, but he felt like he wasn't really able to appreciate the relaxing warmth when Atem was so far away. He had left Yugi to clean himself as he went and saw to the others that were returning.

Sighing he pulled himself out of the water and dried off as he looked at the clothes that had been laid out for him. There really were only two pieces, undergarments and the same soft white kilt that Atem wore, along with a golden hip piece to fasten it with. With so little to ware it made him a little hesitant to leave the chambers, and find the Pharaoh, but it was his choice he made to come with him, even though he was entering a crowded city with hundreds of humans that could possibly hurt him. Yugi shook his head and gathered his determination before leaving the chambers.

Atem could feel Yugis unease as he was walking through the palace alone but he couldn't seem to escape his priests questions and the orders to help with the returning injured soldiers. "Isis, please I am fine tend to the others please."

"Yes, you are fine and that it the very problem of this whole situation. You fell from a cliff, were gone for days, got ambushed and your completely fine while all your soldiers are wounded. Please explain to me how that is possible." She said in complete denial that her king was completely fine.

"Isis, please this man needs help." Seto said as he led a man to a spot to sit to be healed. Throwing an irritated look back at her king she went to help the last of the more heavily wounded. Sighing his relief at being released he went to help those he could.

Once they had all the soldiers taken care of, his priests had all demanded to see Atem in his throne room, so there questions could be answered without prying ears, and it seemed they all began to speak at once. Atem was tired, from the day of traveling and healing and he didn't really have the energy to deal with the craziness they were ensuing, he raised a hand for their silence and was relieved when he got it. "I know you all have questions but let's start with the ones Isis was wanting to know, because I believe they will answer most of the other questions."

"Very well, as I said earlier, how is it that you are without even a scratch when you should be in as much of a condition as your men. You were kidnapped, fell from a cliff, were in the wilderness for days and then your camp was ambushed. How is it that you have not a scratch after all that, I know you are an amazing fighter, but so are many of your men, and not one of them escaped without an injury of some sort, not even Seto!" Isis huffed for a breath after all her angered and puzzled ranting, most likely because her Millennium necklace didn't show her any of the things that had happened to him.

Before he could say anything all their attention was turned to someone on the balcony in front of him, as a voice rang out hesitantly. "I could answer most of those questions." Yugi had finally found his way to Atem but he had somehow come out on the balcony above the thrown rooms door.

"Yugi, I was wondering if you had gotten lost." Atem said making Yugi laugh at that, remembering Atem's joking as they walked through the city .

"It's a little hard to get lost with a nose like mine." Yugi said with humor.

"I see, well why don't you come join us down here, so we can properly explain to my priests what happened." Yugi nodded and surprising everyone except Atem, he hopped the railing of the balcony and landed easily on his feet before walking over to Atem.

Atem wasn't surprised when Yugi had jumped the railing, he had sensed his intent threw there link, but what surprised him was the beautiful lightly tanned skin and ripple of muscle that moved and stretched as he jumped adding to the already very graceful movement. He watched as Yugi walked over him, though he had kept it from showing, he was considerably uneasy, only noticeable in the tautness in his shoulders and abs flexing that beautiful skin even more. Pulling himself from his admiration of Yugi, he mumbled to Yugi, trying to relax the boy, "Show off." He smiled when Yugi laughed at his comment.

"I wasn't showing off, it just seemed the quickest way to get down here, I most likely _would _have gotten lost trying to find my way down without your scent to follow."

"Oh, so that's how you really did find us." Atem said, really understanding Yugis comment from before, Yugi had the nose of a wolf, so it made sense that he could follow his sent.

"If I may interrupt, what are you talking about, and why aren't you injured, that fall should have at least broken a leg." Isis said interrupting the twos banter. Atem looked to Yugi for permission before telling their story, once finished telling them of how Yugi had rescued Atem, healed and cared for him till Yugi had found a patrol looking for him, leading him to the patrols camp then overhearing the ambushers plan and coming to help, and helping heal the injured. They were met with silence, most likely caused by the fact that Yugi could turn into a beast.

"I-is something like that even possible, dose it really exist?" Isis questioned to no one in particular.

"It's possible, I may not know what I really am, but I know who I am." Yugi said a little angered that he was being doubted, for having such powers. "I will show you, if you are really all that skeptical about me."

The priests considered it a second before backing up to leave Yugi room, "If you wouldn't mind." Isis said gently. Yugi took a couple steps forward to leave enough room for his transformation, and he pulled whatever power he had that allowed him to transform, around him and 'stepped' into his other form. He watched the surprised looks and heard the gasps from the priests as they witnessed his transformation. Shaking his body to rid himself of the effects he turned and walked around the side of the throne, laying down on Atem's right side his back end curled around the side with his tail resting beside Atem's left foot carefully placed out of the danger of being stepped on. Yugi hadn't really noticed himself do this, it was something that was so natural feeling that he hadn't paid much attention to it, it was almost as if it was instinctual it felt so right to him.

Atem had also felt that instinctual rightness of having Yugi surrounding him, protectively, lovingly. Smiling affectingly down at the tri colored wolf, he placed a gentle hand on his head and scratched behind his golden ears, he was pleased as he felt the content vibration in the wolfs throat as he leaned into the touch. They had completely forgotten that they weren't the only ones in the room, and the others noticed the immense bond that had formed between the two, even though they had only know each other for only a few days, they gave the impression they would do anything for the other.

"My king." Isis said quietly, not wanting to break the calmness that had come over the two of them, "I must ask what exactly is he? He is not a Ka monster, so what does that leave him to be."

Sighing Atem looked at his trusted healer and answered honestly, "I have no answer for that."

"But I do, the creature that he is the long forgotten Asim." Shimon said, coming from nowhere.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Everyone was quiet as Shimon entered the throne room hastily. "I am sorry I am late, but ever since meeting young Yugi I have been having the strangest sense that I've read something about a wolf like him." Everybody even Yugi focused intently on Shimon. "I was right, it was recorded in an old scroll that I once happened upon in my younger days. It told about a powerful and magical beast that had once roamed our kingdom, the kings of old referred to them as the Guardians of Pharaohs, or the Asim, protector." He explained.

Atem could feel Yugi's excitement at this information, he had long wondered what he was and why he was the way he was, and now he had the chance find out. Atem spoke up for Yugi, "Please continue Shimon, tell us of what you know, out of all of us here I believe Yugi is the most anxious to hear what you have to say." Atem said.

"Let's see. Once I found out what he was called I began to find references and so many old records on the Asim that it amazed me, I believe it would take me at least a week to read and study them all, and some might take me months to decipher because of their ancient writings. I can only tell you what I know, that the Asim were created as gifts to the land of Egypt and its rulers, they are the creation and children of Wadjet, the serpent goddess, the protectress of Egypt and the pharaohs.

"This is the very nature of the Asim, every pharaoh since the Asims creation has had one by their side as they ruled Egypt, they watched over the pharaoh and protected him. They were powerful creature with the power to transform from human to beast, and possessed mystical powers of healing. They could cure anything even save a dying man, depending on how strong the Asim was, which was a great relief to many when a plague descended the kingdom. Because of their immense powers and the protection they brought, the Asim were once worshiped and respected as the gods and pharaohs themselves.

"There only is ever been as many Asim in existence as there was pharaohs, one to protect the pharaoh and one to protect the pharaoh to be. They would stand beside the pharaoh as there most loyal friend and protector. They lived long lives, only ending when their closets companion, the pharaoh had also passed on, they believed that the final duty was to carry there friend to his final resting place. " Shimon finished.

Silence met his recount of the knowledge he knew, but Yugis mind was anything but quiet, it was racing a mile a minute trying to absorb all he could. So many of his questions were answered but many more came to his mind now, the one he wanted answered the most was why had the records stopped so many years back, and how did his kind end up as peasants and sold into slavery and capitation? He didn't know and he wanted answers.

Atem's mind was amazed at the new information, it also explained why Yugi possessed that earring, but it was filled with the questions in Yugis mind, and finally he voiced them. "Shimon, why did the records stop, why has no one heard of them since? You said they were worshiped and respected as I and the gods are, so how is it that we found Yugi in such a state?" Atem asked careful to not mention Kale and his band of outlaws.

"I do not know yet, there are so many scrolls some written in old Egyptian and some in a sort of coded langue." Shimon said a little disappointed at the fact he didn't already no more on the Asim.

"I see, I think I will personally help you with this project, as I have a direct relationship to the matter, but I have things I must see to so please start on this, I will join you there later." Atem said, excitement coursing threw his veins at the thought of finding out anything on what Yugi was.

"Very well, I'll be in the library." Shimon said turning to leave, surprising Atem, Yugi shot to his feet and followed after him.

_'I'm going too, I've have too many questions that need answers.'_ Yugi said to Atem as he caught up with the old man. Atem agreed with him, even though he felt the wolfs absence, he knew that Yugi was the one with the most questions and he was happy that he was beginning to relaxe in the palace, especially with Shimon.

Yugi had unthinkingly followed Shimon to the library, completely forgetting he wouldn't be of much use considering he couldn't read Egyptian. He paced angrily along the wall where he was out of the way, his claws making rhythmic clicking noises on the cold stone floor. He remembered being taught to read and write by his parents, but if it wasn't Egyptian that he had learned, what had they taught him? Yugi huffed angrily as he placed yet another question on the unanswered pile.

Taking pity on poor Yugi, Shimon stopped to retrieve another scroll from one of the many shelves, before approaching the angry wolf. "Now, now Yugi, if you can't read all you haft to do is learn, I can tell that your smart so learning to read should be rather simple." He rolled out the scroll and set it before the wolf, it was the basic alphabet and were Yugi needed to start to learn to read. Yugi sat down immediately and began to studied the page with a vengeance, he would learn to read as fast as he could, he needed to find answers to his questions.

Yugi had at some point changed back to his weaker human self, surprising Shimon when he glanced at him. The Pharaoh had said the boy's other form was beautiful as well, but he hadn't really expected what he saw, the boy was an almost exact copy of the pharaoh himself, except Yugi had paler skin with only a slight tan, he had those deep amethyst eyes instead of crimson and he didn't have the crazy blond streaks in his hair. He smiled to himself, he already had the strong feeling they were going to have a strong bond.

Yugi had studied the page until he could recite the characters from memory forwards and backwards, believing he could move onto the next scroll he approached Shimon. "So you finished with that scroll are you, let's see, this and this is what you should study next." He grabbed three scrolls from the shelf and placed them on the table, Yugi was looking over a page of the coded text Shimon had been trying and failing to decipher, Yugi glanced at another page then back to the other, his eyes going wide.

"Yugi, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"I understand now, I understand why I wasn't taught to read Egyptian by my parents, because what they taught me to read was the Asims langue." He pointed to the coded page.

"Yugi, you can read this?"

He nodded, "Yes, this is an account from another Asim, he's talking about a dream he had about his first meeting with the pharaoh, and the connection that formed in their minds as soon as he- Oh, so that's how it happens, that makes since." Yugi began muttering to himself, gathering other pages and placing them in different piles and orders before reading one, he had completely forgotten Shimon's presence. Shimon couldn't help but laugh to himself at the immense focuses the boy was using on the coded scrolls, quietly he left the boy to his studying, and began separating the coded from the other scrolls so he could focus on the ones written in Egyptian.

Atem watched surprised that Yugi was in his human form, he was bent over a pile of scrolls with a quill in one hand writing down things and placing them in different stacks.

"He's been like that ever since he figured out that he could read the coded langue."

"He can?" Atem asked.

"Yes, it turns out it wasn't code but a different langue all together, its apparently only a langue for the Asim. He was so annoyed when he found out the writings he was taught to read weren't Egyptian he paced nonstop for minuets, so he was glad he found out he could read those, and hasn't moved since. I, on the other hand, have been sitting to long I think I will retire for the night, goodnight my pharaoh." Shimon said mumbling something about being envious of their youth, as he left the two alone in the dimly light room, which Atem was sure was much darker the last time he came here.

"Yugi," Atem called but didn't get a response, smiling he tried again and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yugi."

He startled Yugi so bad that he jumped and toppled sideways taking Atem down with him. "Ouch." Yugi mumbled and rubbed a hand over his shoulder.

"Are you ok, I didn't mean to scare you." Atem asked Yugi, surprised he looked down to see Atem pinned to the floor beneath him, embarrassed he could feel his face flush with heat.

"S-sorry." He stuttered, getting a gentle laugh from Atem, Yugi flushed some more when he could feel Atem's abs flex as he laughed and the vibrations in his chest. But he didn't move, he rather liked there close contact.

Seeing Yugi blush so deeply, but had yet to move made Atem happy, also liking the feeling of being so close to each other, maybe a little too much, he ran his hand threw Yugis hair and down his cheek softly, getting a small shiver out of the boy. He liked that Yugi shivered and blushed at his touch, and it made him want to see more of those reactions, but before he could try anything further Yugi moved away and offered his hand to help him up. Sighing at his lost chance, Atem took the hand and was a bit surprised when he was pulled up off the ground easily, thought he shouldn't have been, Yugi had pulled him up over the edge of a ravine.

Covering up his embarrassment and obvious pleaser at being touched by Atem he bounded over to the table and began to shuffle a few of the papers. "You should listen to all the things I've found out, like for one, the reason we can communicate through our thoughts, and why we couldn't do it before, it was because of my name. It seems to work like a contract or something, just between the pharaohs and Asim, I knew your name but you didn't know mine, and when you did the bond was formed and the link in our minds appeared.

"And I found out you can sort of access my senses, like you did earlier with Shimon. That's how I can sense people and you somehow tapped into my sense of smell and you recognized the sent even though I didn't."

"I see," Atem agreed fascinated, then another thought came to him, maybe that's also why the room didn't seem so dark to him, even though it was. "Is it possible to tap into your other senses?"

Yugi nodded and continued his explanation, "According to this Asim, his pharaoh seemed to be able to acquire some of his more keener senses, like improved vision, especially at night, and hearing. Did you notice a difference in your sight or hearing is that why you asked."

"Yes, I can see much better than I used to."

"It seems the closer the two of us are, the more improved your senses will becom-" a large yawn interrupted Yugis words, it had become quiet late and he had a long day, but he was reluctant to leave all the scrolls filled with the answers he sought.

"Come on Yugi, they will still be here in the morning, we will spend all day here tomorrow searching threw them, but it's been a long day we need to rest." Atem said gently wrapping his strong, tan arms around Yugis shoulders, making him blush at the intimate contact. Atem noticed the blush and happy nervous feelings that seeped through there link before he began pulling Yugi away from the library and back to their chambers.

Atem yawned and stretched as he dressed down for sleep, he pulled himself into the bed and waited for Yugi to shift back to his wolf self, he felt to venerable to sleep in his human form yet. Atem felt the soft mattress give to Yugis furred weight as he curled up around his pharaoh. Yugi liked the sound of that, his pharaoh, his person to protect, and he would, no matter what the cost to himself was, he closed his eyes contently as Atem moved and placed his head lightly on Yugis flank and drifted to sleep. Yes, he reconfirmed to himself, he would do anything to protect this person beside him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Almost a month had passed since Yugi had come with Atem to stay at the palace, during that time Atem had spent all his free time devouring the records that Shimon had found about the Asim. They had finally found out the reasons that the Asim were forgotten, a hundred or so years ago Atem's great great great Grandfather had banished them from his palace, though it wasn't by his choice. His wife had become so jealous at the twos very close relationship that she used a spell and used her husband like a puppet and drove the Asim away. Once the pharaoh had regained his senses he mourned the loss of his dear friend and spent years searching for him, enraged that her scheme had not worked she plotted to kill her husband.

Somehow the Asim had caught wind of her scheme, and tried to stop her, but seeing as he was banished from the palace and surrounding city's the guards were duty bound to stop him. Enraged he fought his way through, killing none of the guards, but he was too late and the pharaoh had been poisoned beyond the Asim's healing ability, enraged he took the queens life, severing her head from her body by his powerful jaws. When the guards had arrived at the pharaohs chambers and found both the king and queen were dead and the Asim covered in her blood, he was sentenced to death on the spot. But the killing blow never came, as his pharaohs life had ended so did his, only staying alive long enough to exact his revenge.

This record had been written many years later after a vision of what truly happened came to a high priest and he recorded the truth for future generations. The next Pharaoh after learning the truth had lifted the ban on the Asim, but the Asim never returned to the palace, the Pharaoh believed it to be there punishment for betraying the Asims trust and angering there mother creator Wadjet, whose very existence was to protect the pharaohs and Egypt.

Yugi had been sadden when he had finally found out the truth, but he speculated that it wasn't punishment that the Asim had never returned to the palace, but rather a lack of knowledge of what they were. He speculated that the last Asim in the palace had never had a chance to fully teach his child and the next Asim what they were, and after hearing of what had happened to her husband, his wife probably took their child and ran, thus destroying any chance for the further generations to return to the palace.

Both Atem and Shimon thought his speculation was logical, for the last Asim had talked often of his wife and child, and how his child was already reading the Asim's langue. And from there the special langue was passed down all the way to Yugi who had by fate saved Atem, his pharaoh.

Once Yugi had thoroughly studied all the information the scrolls written by the Asim, he had switched to thoroughly training himself to read Egyptian, and when time allowed Atem taught him what he could and little tricks to memories different things, and within that same week Yugi had begun to read. Once the only scrolls that were left unread were the ones that required translation, which allowed Yugi to do the thing he was created to do, sit by Atem's side and protect him.

Atem was grateful to have the wolf by his side during his trials, and requests that came to him daily, Yugis extra perceptive senses made deciding if the things people requested were really for the greater good or to feed the greed and lies in their hearts. Yugi was much faster in deciphering the scents than Atem was and all it took was for Yugi to sneeze or even growl when something a person said was untrue or deceitful. He liked the fact that having the large wolf around also intimidated the less truthful ones into being truthful.

Yugi now laid lazily around Atem's thrown, he was surprised at how cool the stone floor was and was grateful for it, whatever had possessed the goddess Wadjet to create the Asim with fur in a dessert was a bad idea, he seemed to be drinking water by the gallons. He had to walk all the way to the well to drink from it, and as soon as he made his way back threw the heat to the throne room he was thirsty again. Finally giving up on the idea that he would ever quench his thirst, a white haired servant had gotten up the guts to approach him with a large golden basin filled with cool water, setting it to his side so he could easily drink from it. Grateful to the servant Yugi had gently licked the boys hand in thanks, the servant smiled and hesitantly petted his large head before bowing and returning to his spot in the room.

Atem having seen the exchange from the corner of his eye was happy to see at least one of his servants warming up to Yugi, and Yugi also growing more comfortable within the palace. But it also made him a bit jealous when Yugi licked the servant Ryou's hand and except the petting he received.

_'Well he thinks I'm a dog or something, not many of the servants are aware that I am human as well, and I'm sure me smiling at him would of scared him instead.'_ Yugi commented as he felt the jealousy, and inwardly blushed. He had been very careful as of late about the things he late slip through their mind link, his strong feelings were growing ever stronger, it was also one of the reason he still slept in his wolf form, even though he spent most of the day in his human form when not in the throne room. The thought of having his skin touch Atem's skin made him nervous and blush with heat, but the knowledge that there was fur between their skin comforted him.

Atem had notice the sometimes blocked link in their minds, so he was aware that Yugi was being careful to not let Atem know something, but that made him all the more curious as to what it was. But he was too busy with the line of people coming to seek an audience with him, so he was glad when the last person bowed before him and began stating his request.

Yugi perked up, something was…off, about the man before him. He seemed _too_ honest, and not nervous at all for being in the presence of the pharaoh like many of the others were, Yugi watched the man carefully, and taking much longer to analyze the emotional scents that were coming from him. There were the normal ones then the less normal ones, but there was one that the man was trying to keep suppressed, Yugi concentrated on that one. After a another moment he heard a slight ruffle of fabric and a click as metal hit metal softly, that's when he pinpointed the smell, the man was anxious, for something not normal.

Yugis hackles rose and a silent growl vibrated his throat, there was danger somewhere in this room, but where, he searched and heard a 'poot' sound as something was expelled. Realizing where the danger was coming from, Yugi lunged in front of Atem, snapping his jaws closed as he caught a dart headed for Atem. He felt the dart snap and he opened his mouth dropping it to the floor, broken, his hackles raised as he growled at the kneeling man, before running full tilt at a pillar, he jumped digging his claws into its stone surface and using it as a step up as he used his powerful legs to propel him up and over the railing of the balcony. The man hiding there seeing what happened was fleeing only to be pounced on and thrown to the ground, looking at what had pounced on him, he was meet with a row of razor sharp teeth each almost a fingers length long with Yugi's lips drawn back as he snarled at the man.

Fearing for his life the man threw his hands up in a weak defense, with a growl Yugi latched his teeth in the man's belt and began to drag him back over the railing as he jumped down from the balcony. Every time the man struggled it elicited a bone chilling growl from Yugi, he dropped the man and after a second the stunned guards came and restrained him. The man that had been kneeling had stood and was standing stunned on the side lines, Yugi could clearly smell the disbelief that his plan had failed, and that the king still lived. Angered Yugi approached the man his head lowered as he stalked forward threatingly, his lips drawn back in a snarl as he approached the other man, the man didn't move as he looked into the deep menacing amethysts eyes of the wolf, petrified by fear.

"Yugi." Atem's voice rang out in an authoritative tone, halting Yugi in his stalking steps forward, placing it back on the ground in its unfinished step Yugi stood and stared at the man, as Atem laid an appreciative hand on Yugi's massive shoulder. "Guards take these two to the dungeons and interrogate them, find out what you can and report back to me." Yugi didn't move until the guards had restrained the man in front of him.

Satisfied that they weren't in danger anymore Yugi returned to his place by Atem and lapped some of the cool water in the gold basin, he began to feel hot, hotter than he should of. Uncomfortable he shook himself trying to dispel the heat before lying back down again beside the throne.

Atem talked to some of his guards as they rushed to make sure the palace was secured, it was then that he felt a slight heat come over him, but not from him, ignoring it he returned to his discussion. Yugi on the other hand was becoming uncomfortable and went to drink again, as he lapped he thought of the white haired servant and wondered if he was okay, looking he found him fairly quickly. The servant was looking shockingly at him with a mixer of surprise and fear, Yugi realized that his sudden change of domener earlier could have scared anybody and his head and ears drooped sadly, he didn't want to scare the boy, not when he was the first to have the courage to approach him. Saddened he lapped up more water, but it wasn't helping, and he began to get dizzy and his head hurt, as he returned to lying down.

Atem could feel the heat but passed it off as the adrenaline from the attack, it wasn't until his head began to pound duly that he began to worry and pay attention to it. He quickly realized that the heat and head pain was coming threw his link with Yugi, scared for his friend he turned just as the servant Ryou had called out to him worriedly, as Yugi shook his head then quickly passed out, his whole body rolling over onto his side.

"Yugi!" Atem ran to him as Ryou tried to figure out what had happened to the wolf, he moved as Atem approached and he saw the state Yugi was in, his body was radiating heat and he was panting heavily. "Ryou quickly get Isis, Guards bring cold water quickly!" he shouted his orders as he dumped the basin of water onto Yugi, soaking his fur as he tried to bring the wolfs body temperature down. Seeing this, another servant fetched a pitcher of water and dumped it onto Yugis furred body, they continued to do this until Isis arrived.

"Move, move let me see!" she pushed Atem out of the way and began to examine Yugi. "I'm not sure how accurate my readings will be with him in this form." She told Atem, and Yugi cracked a pained amethyst eye open and shifted, shocking the servants and the guards. "He's still conscious, that's a good sign." She felt his temperature and orders for more cool water, before moving onto her other tests. "What happened? He is developing symptoms like he was poisoned, though the fever is more severe than it should be."

Atem gasped and moved away to were the broken dart lay, drizzling a black substance from its broken ends. Carefully he picked up one half and handed it to Isis who sniffed it curiously, then grimaced in disgust when she identified its scent. "It's the red death, it kills there victims threw intense fever, but it never takes affect this soon. Marik!" she summoned and her little brother came running over with a basket of herbs, which Isis quickly sorted through and began to ground them together into a liquid paste which she forced Yugi to swallow, as he was now fully unconscious. She laid him down and told them all that was left was to wait, but instead Yugis fever spiked again and he began to thrash around before going still again.

"Wh-what happened?" Atem asked Isis whose face was shocked at the reaction she had gotten, her look scared Atem and his heart squeezed, as he worried he had lost Yugi before he had really gotten to know him, or properly express his feelings to him. They all watched in fear as Yugis breathing slowed from fast pants to shallower breaths, until it seems to stop completely.

Isis looked away completely devastated that the cure had some reason not worked, and Atem looked at nothing at all, unable to process what had happened.

"T-that tastes horrible." Yugi crocked out of his parched throat before letting out a large coughing fit.

"Yugi, you're okay!" Atem exclaimed his entire body collapsing as the thought of Yugi dying left him and taking his strength with it. Yugi smiled before going into another coughing fit, this one harsher than before, he rolled onto his hands and knees away from everyone and threw up a ball of the herds Isis had given him covered in the black slime of the poison.

Yugi sat up and rubbed his sore throat, embarrassed that he had just thrown up all over the pharaohs throne room. He was almost throne back as Atem wrapped him into a bone crushing hug, shaking slightly from the fear he had been feeling. Smiling to himself Yugi returned the hug, a little weakly for him, he was glad Atem cared for him like this. Someone offered him a goblet of water after Atem had released him, and he was glad to see that it was the white harried servant.

"Thanks again… what's your name?" Yugi asked after accepting the water and draining it all in one gulp.

"It's Ryou." He smiled as he said it.

Yugi smiled back, "Thanks Ryou."

"Yes, thanks to him being so quick I was able to get to you in time, if that fever had gotten any higher you would have died, and you shouldn't even be recovering this fast." Isis said again annoyed at the things that she didn't know about, but glad that Yugi was alive.

"Well, actually I wouldn't have died, the fever was my body fighting it off, though you are right without those herds I wouldn't have been able to expel the poison so quickly and would have been ill for days probably."

"Days! I know of men who were in a bed for weeks after recovering from the red death."

"It's my immune system, it works differently than normal humans do, that's why I heal faster and never get sick, well in a natural way, the Asim must be strong if they are to protect the Pharaohs." He said quoting something from one of the scrolls he had read.

"Well we can all thank Wadjet for that. But you should still get some rest your pale, paler than usual." Atem said, making a small joke at the end to help ease some of the tension that had gathered around them.

"Yes, rest is a good thing, and lots of water. Come see me in the morning so I can check on your condition." Isis said as Atem helped Yugi stand, and steadied him as he wasn't as well as everybody believed him to be.

"Yes Isis, I will see you in the morning. Thank you for saving me." Yugi said, trying to ease the ruffled feathers that he had somehow ruffled, it worked as she smiled gently at his thanks and began cleaning up her supplies.

Yugi sighed relived when both he and Atem were out of range from the others, he was weaker than he made himself out to be, and Atem had seen through his ploy. Halfway to their shared chamber Yugi stumbled and was caught by Atem.

"Yugi, are you sure you're okay?" he asked with concern, Yugi skin was still pale, even though it was lighter than most, because skin dose not tan easily with fur blocking it, Yugi had told him once, though the more time he spent furless the tanner he became.

"I'll be fine I'm just tired, that poison is harsh stuff." Yugi made a face that caused Atem to laugh lightly as he felt more reassured with the joking. But he was still worried enough to scoop Yugi up into his arms, making Yugi squeak in surprise, and carry him back to their chambers where he laid him on their bed. The softness of the bed seemed to leach whatever strength Yugi had previously and left him exhausted.

"Are you going to shift?"

Yugi shook his head at the question and yawned, "Too tired to focus." Atem sat next to Yugi and pulled the smaller boy over to him. Yugi blushed a deep red as there bare skin touched, Atem had pulled him into his muscled tanned chest and was holding him there. Atem was too afraid to let go, the feeling of losing Yugi still all too fresh in his mind, he closed his eyes and held him tighter. Yugi blushed but was more than content to stay in those strong tan arms that encircled him and kept him safe.

"I was sacred, I thought I had lost you." Atem said finally letting go and looking down into Yugis eyes.

"I'm sorry." Was all Yugi could say to those frightened crimson red eyes, and leaned further back into his chest trying to reassure him, that he really was ok.

Something flickered in Atem's eyes as he leaned down placing his forehead against Yugis. Yugi's breathing hitched as their faces were so close together, even though he tried to control himself his eyes kept drifting down to Atems lips, so close if he leaned forward just a bit he could see what they tasted like for himself. A gentle hand came up to caress his face as Atem leaned back and looked into Yugis eyes, something in them had darkened as he spoke Yugis name so softly it made him shiver.

His breathing practically stopped when Atems lips were pressed against his own, it took all of a second to recover from his shock before he leaned into the kiss, which quickly became much more heated when Yugi responded. Their lips moved in sync and each responded to the passion with passion, Atem licked Yugis bottom lip asking for entrance, which Yugi gave easily but he didn't give up dominance as easily, he still had a bit of pride from being a wolf. But he was forced to submit by Atem, letting him explored his mouth finding all those hiding places, and eliciting a deep moan from Yugi, as their tongues danced and slide across each other. He shivered as Atem slide one hand up his back running it softly over a sensitive spot while the other slid down to rest on his thigh.

Finally needing air Yugi reluctantly broke there kiss, both boys panted as they regained their breath, Atem smiled as he placed another light kiss on Yugis forehead before pulling him down into the pillows and pulling him close, burring his nose in his hair, like he did with Yugis fur. He let out a sigh of relief as he began to fall into the dark arms of sleep, glad to have the one he loves asleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Despite the day Yugi had had the day before he still woke early, and he woke to a wonderful site, in his mind at least, Atem was standing a few feet from their bed, dressing.

Yugi laid there happily to admire him, he loved the way the muscles moved and shifted under his deeply sun kissed skin, the way his body moved as he bent and walked around the room. Yugi especially loved that Atem had yet to fasten his kilt with a gold hip piece, it sagged against its own weight falling lower with every movement he made, reviling less tanned skin that lead to other, more mysterious places. Yugi almost let out a groan of disappointment when Atem had finally found the fastener and put it in place, covering that beautiful mysterious skin, letting those enticing long fingers trail over the smooth skin above tauntingly. Atem began placing other gold pieces in place on his arms, letting his finger trail seductively over the skin that was enhanced by the golden jewelry, enticingly, invitingly. Yugi bit his lip as desire began to build in his body, the way Atem was moving was as if he was purposely doing it to drive Yugi crazy with want and possession.

And in fact he was, once Atem first noticed the thoughts and feelings slip through their mind link, he had blushed deeply when he realized that that was the way Yugi saw him, and it made it hard to concentrate when you kept seeing yourself threw your lovers mind, and the feelings you were stirring in them. But when he felt the possession and desire start to build in Yugi he purposely 'forgotten' where the fastener was letting his kilt fall lower, and when he felt the disappointment come through there link he felt like torturing his little wolf some more. By trailing his finger just above the fabric as if he was smoothing it, then made his fingers move more gracefully with erotic hints as he trailed them over his arms will placing his other golden jewelry. He could feel the desires that were going through Yugi, and there strength began to awaken things down there.

Atem had to stop himself from physically shivering at the intensity of those amethyst eyes so completely focused on him, the human that watched him with need, and the darker intense wolf that watched him with possession and lust. Atem wondered which ones were staring at him in life and which ones were coming through there link. Careful not to make Yugi aware that he knew he was being watched Atem glanced into a small polished mirror that sat on a wooden chest, and shivered physically unable to stop it when he saw the darker intense eyes watching him with a human face.

Even as a human Yugis wolf instincts sometimes took control and this was one of those moments, the wolfs instincts knew that Atem belonged to them and they were brought to the surface by Yugis admiration of him. He closed his eyes, missing Atem's physical shiver, and let out a low sigh as he shivered and thought back to the kiss they had shared last night. Yugi licked his lips still tasting Atem on them, his sense of taste telling him something his nose had known already, Atem tasted much like he smelled, exotic and something spicy, like cinnamon.

There was a shift in weight on the bed, when Yugi opened his eyes Atem was leaning above him, his crimson eyes dark as the color of blood.

"If you keep staring at me like that, I might attack you." Atem said and placed his other hand on the bed, trapping Yugi between them. Atem's eyes narrowed seductively and a smirk crossed his lips, he leaned down to Yugi's ear and nibbled on it playfully, "Exotic and spicy hmm." He spoke in a humored silky voice into Yugi's ear, making him shiver as Atem pressed his lips to the side of Yugis neck, feathering kisses there, Atem thought Yugi tasted sweet with something addictively dark.

With all that Atem had been doing it took Yugi a moment to realize what he had said, and realized that he hadn't closed there link at all while he had admired him. Yugi blushed bright red at this new realization, but before he could form a coherent thought to explain, Atem completely melted his thought process with a hungry kiss. Making him completely forget his embarrassment, Yugi warped his arms around Atem's neck pulling him closer and deepening their kiss, Yugi became lost in the sensation when Atem asked for entrance, slipping his tongue into Yugi's mouth exploring it as Yugi moaned into it, letting his hands trail across Atem's skin like he had been taunting him with earlier.

Atem moaned deep in his throat as Yugi lightly traced with one hand down his back, across his shoulder blades and the muscles there while his other hand trail dangerously low, down his sides, abs and hips, down to the fabric that stopped him from going any lower. Completely reluctant, Atem pulled back breaking there kiss before it got any more dangerous, if it had kept up like that Atem would of ended up missing a very important meeting, dew to not being able to suppress his dark desires. Yugi was panting below him as he recovered his breath from there long kiss, his face red with the heat of their passion and his own desire, but he knew they didn't have the time for anymore, as disappointing as that was to him. He sat up once Atem moved away, finally noticing the two golden hoops around his right ankle.

"I thought they suited you, so I had them made when I asked the smith to repair your earring, I meant to give you both last night, but things were a little hectic." Atem explained hesitantly as he waited for Yugis reaction.

Yugi also noticed the pain in his ear and the weight on it as well, reaching up he felt the repaired earring that encased his newly re-pierced ear, he had missed its weight. Standing he felt the two golden bracelets jangle together as they hung from his ankle freely, not rubbing or clamping to tight, but there as a decoration instead of something to restrain him. He smiled loving the feel of the two gold hoops hanging freely. "I love them, thank you for repairing my earring." Yugi said and Atem let out a silent sigh of relief, before approaching Yugi and whispering something in his ear that made him blush a beep red.

"I'll see later after you've gone to see Isis." Atem said placing a light kiss on his forehead and walking out to see to whatever kingly duties he need to attend to.

Yugi walked out into the courtyard, feeling the cool morning sun soak into his fur, he had switched back to his wolf form so he could find the medical wing easier, people tend to stop and stare when a human sniffs at the ground. He found the herby scent and followed after it, licking the feeling as the two golden hoops clicked or jangled in time with his steps, he was glad for once that his paws were large as they kept the bracelets from coming off even while he was running. He wondered if Atem had made them specifically so they wouldn't come off, he'd ask him later. Yugi hesitated in his steps as what Atem had whispered to him after giving them to him, the words ran through his head again_ 'Not only do they look good on you, but they also claim you as mine.'_, making his body flush with heat once again, he liked being claimed as Atem's.

Yugi returned to following the scent, chuckling to himself as he thought about what his old self would have said to that, being claimed as someone's had only happened once before and he had sworn to never bow to anyone again, but Atem didn't ask him to bow to him, Atem treated him like… a lover. He blushed again. But now that he thought about it he had never asked or ordered someone to bow before him, of course it was something of tradition, but Atem never did seem to look at one as a peasant, or servant, or noble. On the contrary, he had actually scolded a person for mistreating his attendant, to Atem person was a person, and the fact that he thought this way made Yugi not mind the thought of bowing before him, he wondered if that was how others felt.

Finding the source of the herb scent Yugi shifted back and looked cautiously around the door before entering.

"Yugi, good I'm glad you came, how are you feeling?" Isis asked as she placed a dish of smashed herbs back onto a table and turned her attention to him.

"A little dehydrated and tired but other than that I feel completely normal."

"I see, that's good, but I would like to examine you just to be safe." She motioned to a wooden stool were Yugi sat, she began to prod and probe different places until she felt satisfied that he was fine. "I see no side effects other than being dehydrated, so make sure to drink a lot of water-

"ISIS!" a guard burst into the room red from the strain of running in the hot sun.

"Yes, what is it Honda?" Isis asked standing at seeing the panic on his face.

"Please, help. My daughter has been bitten by a snake, but she is not reacting to the anti-venom. Please is there anything you can do?" The big man begged.

"How long ago was she bitten?"

"T-ten minutes."

"That's not good, I'll do my best but I don't know if we will make it." Isis said as she gathered herbs hurriedly, Yugi smelt the wave of fear and despair coming from the man at Isis's words. "I will hurry but you should head back to your wife and child, they need you." The man pulled himself together and began running back to were ever his wife and child were. Isis let out a sad sigh as she slowed her preparations.

"What's wrong, you should hurry."

"It will not matter, I will not make it, the snake's venom becomes lethal in fifteen minutes, I will not make it to his house in just five minutes, it takes seven even if I ran without my herbs." Isis looked down at her hands unable to do anything, the sadness made Yugi upset, and determined.

"Do you know the way?"

"Yes." Isis said hesitantly at the change in Yugis voice.

"Then get your things, we will make it." Yugi shifted and laid down in front of Isis, momentarily stunned at the thought of the big wolf offering her a ride, she snapped out of it as she put her things in a bag and slung it over her shoulder before climbing onto Yugi's back.

Feeling her grip his fur in her hands, Yugi rose to his feet and trotted out of the room, once they were in the open he broke out into his full stride, making Isis squeak at his sudden burst of speed. Regaining her senses she yelled for Yugi to keep going straight, it was easy going until they came to the market that was crowded with people. Letting out a growl of frustration Yugi changed his direction and without breaking stride he jumped onto a stacked box then up onto the roof of the surrounding houses.

Isis held tight with all her might onto the big wolf, as he cleared large gaps between buildings with ease, never once breaking stride, his lethal claws making a fast paced clicking on the stone roof tiles of the houses. Even though she was afraid she couldn't help but admire the wolfs lean muscles and agile legs as they stretched far out in front of him to spur his speed, in almost know time she could already see the top of Hondas house. "Yugi, it's that one, with the red bird sitting on top." Isis said, the only acknowledgement that she received was the momentarily back flick of his ears as he listened to her.

Jumping another gap in the buildings, Yugi angled for a small overhang that allowed him an extra stride as he prepared to jump to the other house on the other side of the street below them. Realizing this Isis gripped hard and clenched her eyes closed, trusting Yugi to know what he was doing, a second later she felt Yugi's hind legs lower as he stepped under himself and launched across the gap. Isis opened her eyes slightly as they were still airborne and felt a small thrill go through her, she looked ahead of them as Yugi landed on the other house continuing forward in the speed that they had been maintaining.

Yugi jumped down from the roof of a house next to Hondas, Isis tensed expecting the landing to jar them hard, but to her surprise it was soft and gentle as Yugis long, strong legs bent to absorb the impact. Isis climbed off quickly as a woman came out of the house crying, and hurriedly lead her inside. Yugi hesitantly followed behind the two, he watched as Isis knelt next to the tiny figure that squirmed in pain and with fever, Isis asked Honda a few questions about what she had been given before trying something else. It seemed to help, but it wasn't working nearly fast enough, Isis was worried that the anti-venom that she had already been given was now counteracting the medicine she had given the girl.

Heartbroken the woman covered her mouth with her hand and began to sob into Hondas chest with grief, sadden Honda wrapped an arm around her as he tried to comfort her as he turned her away. Yugi's ears drooped at the sad site, and decided he was going to take a gamble, quietly he approached the young girl, she wasn't any younger than seven, and there on her arm were the two things that were stealing her life from her. Carefully he placed a paw on the bed and leaned forward to sniff the wound, it smelled awful and it stung his nose, sneezing he shook his head to clear the scent before he leaned back over and licked the girls arm gently. The red around the wounds began to lesson, hopeful he continued his licking, before stopping to sniff the wound again, it smelled clean and there was no smell of the taint, his ears perked up as the girl moved. Unable to contain his happiness that his gamble had paid off a yip came from his throat as he backed away from the girl.

Isis who had been observing the whole time was amazed when the girl began to move and color returned to her face. "Honda, look she wakening up." The cries stopped momentarily before they started up again as the mother threw her arms around the child, Honda kneeling beside his wife with tears in his own eyes. The sight made Yugi's heart ache, he didn't even remember his parents, and he wondered if they ever cared about him as much as these two did for their daughter.

_'Yugi?' _Atem's worried voice questioned through there link as he felt Yugis sadness, not really wanting to stay near the happy family anymore he turned and quickly made his way back to Atem.

Isis caught the last glimpse of Yugi leaving before Honda spoke up. "Isis thank you, we thought it was hopeless to save out little girl, I don't know how to repay you."

She shook her head, "It wasn't me who saved her, it was Yugi, the wolf."

"Where did he go?" he asked noticing the wolfs absence.

"Back to his pharaoh, it is his duty to stay by his side after all. He is Asim." Isis said and explained what and who Yugi was.

Atem looked up as the clicking registered in his mind, looking up he saw Yugi with his head down and ears drooped. "Yugi?" he called softly noticing something wrong with the wolf. Yugi's ears perked up as he walked over to Atem and laid his furred head in his lap, closing his eyes, worried Atem ran a hand threw his fur in a soothing manner. "Is something wrong, are you hurt?" a feeling of him being physically fine came but he didn't want to talk about what was bothering him, was Yugis reply. All he wanted to do was sit here in Atem's presence which seemed to help soothe the old wound, it helped knowing that he had someone that wanted him, comforted he drew in Atem's scent, as Atem continued to stroke his head, until a guard came in. Still not ready to completely stop the contact between them Yugi laid in front of the throne, resting the side of his head on Atem's feet, thinking of the two gold hoops that declared him Atem's and closed his eyes happy at that thought.

Atem looked worriedly at Yugi, he wondered what could of conjured such a sad and depressing mood on the wolf, but before he could address that issue he had a more pressing issue to deal with. The guard that had entered was the one in charge of interrogating the ones who had tried to kill him, and poisoned Yugi. His appearance means that the two finally talked and he came to report his findings.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

The guard bowed respectfully to Atem before starting in on his report. "The two prisoners have finally talked, the one who had been captured by Yugi was a hired hand, and only agreed to do it because of the large sum of money, and his family was very poor with his younger sister ill and needing medicine. He said he accepts his punishment whatever it may be, but asked that the truth be kept from his family."

"So he did it for his family, dose he truly harbor no ill will to me and Egypt?" Atem asked contemplating what he had been told.

"No, his story is true, the holder of the millennium key has confirmed this." The guard reported.

"I see. And the other, what was his part in all this?"

"He was the one who was behind the plan, but he still was just a pawn. He was ordered to kill you by Kale of the caravan people." Yugi had sat up half way through the report, and now he let out a growl at the mention of Kale and his people. Atem agreeing with that reaction placed a hand on Yugi's head calming him, he had accidently frightened the guard.

"It's alright, Yugi has no love for Kale or his people." Atem said to the guard, and watched as he physically relaxed at the knowledge that he had not done something to anger the wolf, realizing he had scared the guard Yugi dropped his ears and tried to look sheepish. "Is there anything else that you have found out?" Atem asked.

The guard hesitated before reporting this last bit of information, "There was something else, the man kept saying something about Yugi." Atem narrowed his eyes at this and Yugi stood completely focused on what the guard was saying, what did that man want with Yugi? "He said that the wolf would soon be shown his proper place, his master said his time to run free had come to an end and that she was missing him. That was all."

What could it mean? Atem had no idea, seeking some answers he looked to Yugi, and found the wolf frozen, pure fear running threw his body, making it quiver. That message clearly meant something to Yugi. Atem flinched as images began to run threw his mind unbidden, and they were terrible, some made Atem sick. Images of a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes and images of Kale, thoughts of pain and fear, all coursed around inside his mind, unable to control himself Atem flung his arms around the shaking wolfs neck pulling him close.

Yugi felt Atem's arms wrap around his neck, grounding him to the now, Atem's warmth chasseing away the memories of the past that had plagued his mind, pulling himself together he shut down their link keeping any more memories from escaping and concentrated on Atem. His warmth, the joy he found being with him and the love they had just began to discover between them and above all the safety and freedom he had here, he concentrated on the fact he was here not _there_. He leaned into Atem slightly, thanking him before pulling out of the embrace and licking his cheek tenderly. _'I'm alright now, I'll be okay.' _He spoke to Atem and gave him another tender lick. Atem stared at him hard, searching his eyes for any sign that he wasn't okay, but he found none of the terror and fear from before. Letting out a sigh of relief he returned to sitting on his throne, keeping one hand in Yugi's fur.

"Is everything alright my king?" The guard asked seeing the terror in the wolf and his kings comforting embrace.

"Yes, it seems so. I have thought about it and believe I have come to reasonable punishments for the two prisoners. The man that was hired will spend thirty days in the dungeons, and should his family ask he was caught steeling food, warn the prisoner that if something like this happens again there will be no second chances. As for the other man, he will be executed for treason, his death will not be pubic just in case there are others in the city that are his allies. This is what I have decided on." The guard bowed again and left to carry out the sentences, as he left Yugi felt a rather strong urge to be the one that brought death to the caravan man, but he did not voice his dark desire.

After all that had happened Yugi had been completely tired out, and was glad when Atem began looking over documents in the quiet library, signing some rewriting others, because of this Yugi had been able to nap peacefully for the next few hours, until a knock came on the door, it was Shimon.

"Shimon, come in what is it?"

"There is a guard and his family here, they wish to offer there thanks." He said looking back at the door.

"There thanks, for what?" Atem asked completely unaware of what was going on.

"Well it seems rather complicated, it might be easier if they explain themselves."

"Alright let them in." Atem said, Yugi opened one eye lazily as he heard the footsteps, then closed it again to relaxed to really care at the moment, then jumped wide awake when a happy high picked shrill rang out.

"It's the puppy!" it said. It was the girl Yugi had saved early that morning, she was bouncing in place then released her grip on her mother's rode's to run over to him.

"Wait, Marie." Her mother cried out as her daughter bounded past the Pharaoh and wrapped her small week arms around a rather surprised Yugi, and rubbed her face affectingly in his soft fur. "Please forgive her Pharaoh, she is young and does not understand her place." The mother said bowing before Atem, afraid he would be angry at the girls complete lack of respect.

But instead Atem laughed good naturedly, "It is quiet alright, please stand. It is refreshing to see someone so energetic as she, but I am surprised she approached Yugi so easily." He watched amazed as the girl hugged and petted the big wolf, completely unaware of what would of happened if Yugi had been his old self.

"Yes, it seems she remembers him from this morning, and begged to come along to thank him." Honda said as he stood next to his wife and watched their child, completely recovered from the venom.

"This morning, did something happen?" Atem asked, confused, he had heard nothing of importance this morning.

"Yes, he saved Marie's life, when she had been bitten by a snake." Honda said and told the story of how the anti-venom had not worked and his plea to Isis that resulted in Yugi taking her to his house, then there complete despair when the new medicine did not work, then Yugi licked her arm and she began to recover, Isis had explained what he was and that he had healed her. "After we heard we had to come thank him personally." Honda finished. Atem was surprised to hear all this, he looked over at Yugi and felt a pang of pride and love as he watched them.

The girl was chasing the flicking tip of his tail, Yugi was keeping a close watch on her as she seemed rather clumsy and he worried she would trip, and she did soon after which he quickly steadied her with his large head, which the girl hugged happily and Yugi closed his eyes surprised he enjoyed this feeling. The girl released his head, and made Yugi wince as she clambered onto his back and kicked him in the ribs like a horse. Smiling to himself at the girls antics he stood and began to walk around the room, glancing back to make sure she didn't' fall with all the wiggling she did on his back.

Atem smiled lovingly as he thought Yugi would of made a good parent, Yugi seemed to be enjoying himself, and it made him glad that he was becoming part of his life and part of the people's lives. Feeling the thoughts from Atem he walked over to the group of humans, he licked Atem's hand and rubbed his head against it, Atem smiled and patted his head.

The girl looked from the big puppy she was riding, then at the tan man with sparkly things in his hair and grabbed his arm wanting his attention. "Do you love the big puppy?" she asked with big brown eyes.

The girls question surprised Atem a bit, and he kneeled to her level to answer seriously, "Yes, I do love him, he is very special to me." Yugi could feel the heat as he blushed at Atem's confession, but he was happy and turned his head to lick Atem's cheek again, making the girl giggle.

"Puppy loves you too." Yugi could feel the heat rise further as the girl spoke his true feelings so easily, but he made it obvious to the pharaoh that she was right, and it made Yugi happy when a small blush rose on his face.

Shimon had watched the whole exchange from the door, the picture the three of them made was one of a happy and loved family. The girl's parents thanked Yugi and the Pharaoh before taking there daughter home, for the night.

Atem stretched and sat down on the bed were Yugi joined him as a human. "So, you were a hero today while I was stuck doing kingly things."

Yugi blushed "Not really, I just gave Isis a ride when she wouldn't have made it in time. Isis did most of the work, I just helped the medicine along."

"But you still helped save a girl's life." Atem said leaning closer to Yugi.

"I couldn't just stand there when this family was going to lose an important member of it." Yugi said drawing his knees to his chest sadly, Atem suddenly made the connection between Yugis earlier depression.

"Your parents."

"I don't remember them, I just wondered if they loved me like they loved their daughter."

"Yugi, I'm sorry."

Yugi shook his head, "Don't be, if things hadn't of happened the way they did I never would of met you, and that would have been even worse."

Atem too was thankful to have met Yugi, he wondered what would have happened to him if he had never met Yugi, no, he knew. He would be dead. He pulled Yugi into a kiss as Yugi snaked an arm around him deepening there kiss, that heat from that morning resurfacing, but this time there was nothing that would keep them from going all the way.

Atem broke there kiss panting as the heat began to run through their bodies, "Yugi…" he said breathlessly, Yugi's eyes had darkened with desire and so had his, wanting to fully claim him Atem kissed him again with more passion, asking for entrance and twisting there tongues together when he was given it, Yugi shivered and was pushed gently back into the soft bed, Atem breaking there kiss to trail them down his neck gently nipping and sucking there. Enjoying the feeling Yugi let out a sigh and trailed his fingers across Atem's skin making him shiver and heat further rise in them both and travel down ward.

Atem slide his hand down to rest gently on Yugis hips as he began to tease his nipple eliciting a moan from him, he shivered again as Yugi let a light finger trail down his spine, just barely noticing that he had removed the jewelry on his biceps and arms. Atem nipped the now hard nipple getting a shiver and moan from Yugi, before he moved to his left nipple and began work on that one, he nipped it and Yugi arched his back into the feeling, much more sensitive on that side, which lighted the desire to elicit more reactions like that from him.

Atem nipped his nipple again before trailing back up and taking Yugis mouth again, he could feel him shudder and wrap his arms around his neck, trailing a hand into his hair and finally removing the last piece of jewelry. His crown fell to the side sliding to the floor were the other pieces lay, he slid a hand further down gripping Yugi's thigh and forcing their hips together, grinding there members together. Yugi rolled his hips into Atem forcing them together again and moaned deep in his throat, and forced his way into Atem's mouth, and for once began to explore its hidden places, and pulling a deep throaty moan from him and a shiver as Yugi nipped his lower lip.

Finally needing air they broke there kiss, panting hard Yugis lower section throbbing painfully with heat, Atem also breathing hard began to feel his own member throb. He kissed Yugis chest trailing his tongue down and dipping it briefly into his navel, at the same time his hands began to pull the kilt from Yugis hips and releasing his twitching member, feeling himself being freed Yugi arched his back and rolled his hips forcefully grinding them together again.

Smirking, Atem trailed his tongue around the base of Yugi, pulling a shudder and moan from him "A-atem, s-stop." He was breathing hard and struggling to put his word together. Still smirking Atem trailed his tongue up his length and round his tip, Yugis eyes were closed and he was shuddering as he was enveloped in the feeling, he let out a yell of surprise when he was taken in by Atem. His mouth hot and wet, almost unable to contain himself he shivered and ran a hand threw Atem's hair as he moved up and down his length. He could feel the pressure build in him as he approached a climax, his head thrown back with an arm covering his face as the feeling became too much, he bucked into Atem's mouth when he began to deep throat him and graze his teeth along his length.

"Atem, I c-can't –I'm-" a intense shudder ran threw him as Atem really ran his teeth across his length, Yugi bucked as he came, releasing his hot wetness into Atem's mouth. Atem felt it as Yugi finally released his hot seed, he swallowed most of it keeping some for lubricant as he finally moved onto preparing Yugi. Yugi shivered as he felt Atem's hot wet finger covered in his seed and saliva circled his entrance before entering, his insides instinctively clamped down trying to expellee the foreign object, and Yugi forcefully tried to relax so he wouldn't feel pain.

"Yugi…" Atem whispered his name in that low husky, silky voice, it was so close to his ear he shivered and moaned as a kiss was placed there and a second finger entered and began to widen him, once he had relaxed a third entered, it hurt slightly but he forced himself to relax as Atem began to search for that spot. It didn't take long for his long capable fingers to slid across it, making Yugi see starts and press his hips back to force Atem's fingers to hit it again.

Knowing he had found the spot he thrust his fingers in and out repeatedly hitting that spot until Yugi moaned out, unable to take the throbbing heat in his member, Atem removed his fingers and Yugi let out a week protest before he gasped as Atem thrust his length into him. Yugi shuddered as he adjusted to Atem's size which was considerably larger, Atem held still even though his body screamed for him to move. Once Yugi was used to the feeling somewhat he rolled his hips as he encouraged Atem to move. The feeling of Yugi's rolling hips nearly undid him, and he barely held himself together as he slowly pulled out before thrusting back in, each time going deeper than the last, Yugi was already shuddering with his movement and let out a surprised cry of pleasure as his sweet spot was struck.

Encouraged by this, Atem did this again each time increasing in speed as Yugi cried out or moaned in the pleasure as he was brought closer and closer to his release. Yugi gripped Atem's arms as he found his own rhythm to add to their pleasure, rocking his hips in time with Atem's thrust, the pleasure became almost unbearable and he felt like he needed to lash out in some way. Atem let out a surprised yelp as Yugi bit into his shoulder with a tortured moan, Atem smiled at the thought of having made Yugi do this as he was too overwhelmed with the pleasures to not lash out in some way.

Atem was panting with the exertion that was coming over him and he speed up his pace as he felt his release coming closer, he shuddered as Yugi bit into his shoulder on a rather sensitive spot, harder this time, almost screaming with his need to release. Atem began to pump Yugis neglected length as they became so close to releasing, Yugi threw his head back and moaned as his insides clamped down around Atem as he finally released, Atem's own release triggered by Yugis, wanting to prolong the pleasure he thrust into Yugi until he finally came down from his peak.

Collapsing, both breathing hard they basked in the afterglow, before pulling each other close and slipping into a peaceful sleep, happy to be in each other's arms…

But unknown to them, the storm had just about reached their happy haven…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

It had been three days since Yugi had slept with Atem and he could still barely keep his human self from obliviously blushing any time he saw the handsome Pharaoh, so as an attempt to get his mind on right he went to visit the girl Marie, the girl seemed to have fallen in love with Yugi and constantly begged to go see him. So finally giving into his daughters pleas he had come to ask Yugi if he would visit the girl and Yugi had agreed, he felt a special kind of affection for the clumsy girl. But Yugi still hated walking into such a crowed place as the city, so when he did venture out of the palace he kept to higher ground or back alleys, if only he knew that was the very thing that got him in trouble.

Yugi enjoyed the walk to Honda's, it was longer when he wove threw the alleys and over the roofs but he enjoyed it, he yawned as the hot sun warmed his dark fur and made him feel sleepy as he hopped the gap of a roof. Landing on the other side he noticed there was a small pulley crane, most likely who ever built the devise was doing repairs on the roofs. But he didn't see any clay tiles or repairing equipment which was odd, he thought distracted, something sharp thudded into his shoulder making him yelp and spin around quickly, when another sharp object thudded into his side. A man came from out of nowhere and somehow had thrown a thick chain around Yugis neck, his mind went blank as whatever had hit him in the side took effect.

The man cursed as the monster he had been ordered to take alive began thrashing around wildly almost ripping the chain from his grasp more than once. The monster was running on pure instinct, the drug in the darts taking away any ability it had to think, as he was told the monster was humanly smart. It reared back so powerfully the man was pulled off his feet and was air born for a few seconds before landing on the roof and began to be dragged this way and that as the monster fought for its freedom. Having enough of this he yelled to his partners to hit him again, and a third dart stuck from his side, he watched triumphant as the monsters movements began to feel slow and heavy before its legs gave out and it collapsed onto its side.

Yugi couldn't move, he was trapped, his body feeling like lead when he tried to move, he watched as the three men who had done this to him gathered around and began to speak to each other. Yugi recognized them, they were in charge of 'taming' the animals in the caravan peoples 'shows'. He didn't want to go back there he wanted to stay here, with Atem, free. Yugi thoughts ran back to the morning after they had slept together for the first time, Yugi was amazed at how beautiful Atem was, his smooth tan skin being gently kissed by the morning light, the sun coming threw his wild and crazy soft hair, making it appear as a tri colored rainbow. The gentle rise and fall of his perfectly toned chest and abs, that beautiful and tantalizing scent that he gave off that Yugi could get drunk off of, and most of all those perfectly sculptured and toned arms that held him gently but firmly against him, claiming that he was his and he was safe in those arms. It was as if a dream had come true for Yugi, and he was perfectly happy to have that dream every day, but now he was being torn away from that dream.

Yugis throat constricted in a silent cry, his mind to hazy to do anything, the last thought he had before the darkness took him was of one name that had comforted him.

_ Atem…_

_ 'Atem…' _ His name flickered softer than a feather in the back of his mind so softly he wondered if it had even been there, he listened quietly for anymore thoughts, but none came so Atem passed it off as his imagination. But it still worried him, he had woken up this morning with an awful feeling, silently he pondered over it.

"Atem? Are you ready to head into town?" Seto asked.

"Yes, it has been quite a while since I was able to walk among the people with all that has been happening." Atem had always looked forward to going into the town and buying the wares they had, he always tried to buy whatever he needed at the palace from his people instead of trading for overseas things.

Atem stretched as he easily shook out his fluffy hair now that it was unhindered by his crown, he pulled a plain brown clock around him before exiting the palace threw a side door. Once he had come to the market he began to drag a very reluctant Seto to all the different stalls, looking at some buying things from other, mostly food. He stopped to look at a merchants wares, there was cloth of different colors and many finely crafted pieces of jewelry, but what had really gotten Atem's attention was a sculpture made from black onyx of a wolf, and for eyes was a set of beautiful amethyst stones, though they nowhere compared to Yugis eyes.

"It's an interstin' piece isn't it." The old shop keeper said in his craggily voice, "I got it from a fellow up north, he said it had to do with some long forgoten' legend, somethin' about a protector of lands or somethin'. It started with an A… oh what was it?" The older man pondered, annoyed he had forgotten something like this when he had a potential buyer looking at it.

"Asim." Seto supplied.

"That's it! Your pretty' smart arnt' ya lad. He called them an Asim, said it was something to do with his son, of course I never did get to find out any more from the man, him and his wife died in a fire, it was tragic, I never did find out what had happened to their kid."

Atem, already knew what had happened to him, he was captured and treated horribly before escaping where he then met Atem, "How much?" Atem felt he needed to by this for Yugi, it was part of him and his parents.

"Oh, let's see, two silver and a copper seem a reasonable price." The old man said, and thanked Atem when they exchanged the coins.

Atem was still looking at the statue when a happy voice rang out and something slammed into his leg gripping it tight.

"It's sparkly man!" Marie said as she smiled happily up at him, and detached from his leg. He laughed at the name he had been given by the girl, unable to help himself he scooped up the girl and she giggled happily.

"Oh, Marie, for Ra's sake don't keep running off on your own." Her mother and father came over, "My kni-" Atem held a finger to his lips, quieting her.

"Why are you here and not in your big house?" Marie asked.

Atem smiled, "I'm on a secret mission."

Seto snorted, "A mission to buy too much food for one person to possibly eat alone." But even he couldn't help smile a little, at the girls big eyes at the thought of a secret mission.

"Come here Marie, we need to get going." Honda said and held out his arms as she was passed from one set to the other. "I'm surprised to not see Yugi with you." Honda said as he set Marie on her own feet.

Atem looked up at this, a pang of fear going threw him. "What are you talking about, he said he was going to visit you this morning."

Worry ran across Hondas face, and his wife's, "We haven't seen Yugi since we went to the palace. Marie, did you see Yugi at all today?" the girl thought hard for a moment before shaking her head. A little panicked Atem sent a thought threw there link, when no answer came, he tried again and found there was no presence there at all. Then a thought shook him to the core, earlier when he thought he heard his name, it must have been Yugi calling out to him.

"Atem, what's going on?" Seto said feeling his kings rising panic.

"Yugi, he's not answering me, he's… he's gone." Atem said. "They must have gotten him, while he made his way to Honda's house they must have ambushed him."

"But I don't see how they could have taken Yugi forcefully against his will, he's just too strong. And even if they did I find it hard to believe that no one saw them take him, or him not sending some sort of message to you."

"He did." Atem said disbelievingly, "Right before we left the palace, I thought someone called my name, but it was so faint and there was nothing after that I just brushed it of as my imagination." Upset he clenched a fist so hard the blood flow had stopped.

"Take Marie, I'm going with the Pharaoh." Honda said to his wife. "Seto's right, if they tried to take Yugi by force then at the very least there will be evidence of a struggle, and I don't believe Yugi is the quick to trust type. I say we should search for him, we might be able to track him down."

At this slight hope Atem pulled himself together than began to walk swiftly down an ally in the general direction of Honda's house. "He doesn't like the city so he would of kept to the back ally's."

"But he also wouldn't like how cramped the ally's are, if he was attacked he wouldn't of been able to fight easily." Seto said.

Atem nodded, that left one way around the city, he looked up, "The roof tops." He spotted a wooden ladder that had been left on the side of a house and climbed his way up to the roof, soon followed by Honda and Seto. "Which one is your house Honda?"

"The one with the red bird nesting on it." He pointed a bit to the west, they spread out a bit and began walking in that direction. After ten minutes they hadn't found anything, disheartened and upset with himself, Atem turned away his fist clenched.

"We'll keep looking." Honda said trying to reassure Atem. Yes, they had to find something, he looked around them, Yugi would have taken the most direct route from the palace to Honda's, he faced his palace and placed himself in a straight shot from Honda's, that's when he saw it, gouges in the white sandstone of a flat roof.

Without a word he ran toward it jumping a gap, and running around another, slipping once on a loose shingle. When he finally stopped his breath was coming in gasps, and so was Honda's and Seto's as they caught up. All around them, there were gouges in the stone from multiple claw marks, but right in front of Atem was all the proof that he needed to tell him what happened.

Along with several clumps of black/amethyst fur, were three empty darts and several smears of blood. "He put up quite a fight, but it's hard to fight drugs when they hamper your mind, but he seems to have gotten a piece of his attackers." Seto said as he looked at a pool of blood with a torn piece of cloth laying in it.

"But how did they get something so big as Yugi out of the city without someone noticing?" Honda asked.

"Easy, Yugi was drugged and most likely had become unconscious, which it would have made it hard to move him, so once he was out they dragged him to the pulley lift and lowered him into a cart. Covered him in a tarp and walked out of the city as a merchant and his wares, no questions asked." Seto said forming the most likely hypothesis, but both fell quiet as Atem, who had yet to say anything knelt down to the smears of blood and fur.

How could he have allowed this to happen, he had let Yugi get taken back by those men and into unknown dangers. He made a fist and punched the ground, hard enough to split the skin in places. "Yugi!" He yelled out, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

His head hurt, and so did the rest of his body, slowly his senses began to returned to him,

"The monsters still out, well I guess we'll just haft to forcefully wake him up." A sweet female voice said with a smile, the voice was familiar to him, but were?

"It looks like it's coming around, too bad." Another said.

"Pity, I would have enjoyed waking him up with the best we had to offer, you know as a welcome back present." The female voice said with true blue pity, she had wanted to force him awake. And the sound of her disappointed voice made Yugis blood freeze in his veins and run backwards, as he finally realized were he was and who was talking.

Yugi stood and let out a ten times more blood chilling growl than any he had done before, he had been called a monster before but a true monster was standing in front of him, it was Tea, the one who had seen to his torment and starvation personally for years.

"Oh look the monsters awake, good. I've missed you Yugi." Tea said sweetly, "Aren't you so glad to be back with your true master, I know you enjoyed your freedom but think of all the fun things we did together. I know they will be even more fun than before because of your brief taste of freedom, well at least for me." Enraged Yugi leapt throwing all his weight into it as he hit the bars of the too small cage he was placed in, he became even more enraged as he felt the metal collar around his neck.

"Oh Yugi, there's no need to behave that way, your home and that's what matters." Tea said again just as sweet as before. Yugi moved his leg and heard a comforting jangle, he glanced back and saw the two gold hoops that Atem had given him were still there. "Oh, my my, what are those. Pure gold, my my, a monster as disgusting and vile as Yugi shouldn't even be able to look at such finery let alone were it, now a beautiful creature as me on the other hand is much more deserving. Don't you agree, now give them to me." She demanded. Yugis reply was to launch himself at the bars again, making the metal bow outward a fraction.

Tea narrowed her eyes, she did not like to be denied what she wanted. "You, fetch them for me." A smaller man nodded and foolishly stuck an arm threw the bars to retrieve the hoops. With a roar Yugi whipped around and sunk his teeth into the man's flesh, not really caring that it wasn't something he would normally do. The man screamed and thrashed around until Yugi released him, and he promptly retreated from him.

"So it going to be like that then, it seems your small amount of freedom has made you forget your place." No, Yugi thought, he knew his place and it was next to Atem, protecting him and keeping his lands safe from people like her and her husbanded. "It seems we will need to reeducate you before we continue with are plans to overthrow that worthless Pharaoh and take his place." Yugi threw himself at her, if only he could rip her head from her body like the last Asim did, Yugi now completely giving into those dark desires. "Restrain him, it's time to start his reeducation, we need it to be perfect when we move forward with the plan."

Two men came forward, one shot a dart at him, injecting something into his body once again, the other opened the cage and expertly attached the chain to his collar, dodging Yugi's every attempt to injure the man. He was pulled out of the cage and over to the center of the camp ground, were his chain was attached to a thick post dug deep into the ground, chained so tight he was left with almost no room to move.

"So he's back, and I have the perfect playmates for him." Kale said as he snaked an arm around his wife. He made a signal and a man released three regular sized wolves, laughing he snapped that hateful whip. Yugi watched as the three wolves flinched at the sound before circling him, and his reeducation began.

Three days later they moved forward with their plan…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Three days had already passed and Atem's priests still had no clue were the caravan people had taken Yugi, or what their plan was. Even though there link had somehow been shut down, Atem knew Yugi was in pain and was scared, he could feel it in his heart. His priests had started to become worried about him, without Yugi here he seemed unable to ground his mind, he would try to concentrate on his duties as a Pharaoh but he couldn't, so he had given up on trying.

He now sat in his room, watching the setting sun and staring at the statue that resembled Yugi, but even its amethyst eyes could not motivate him. They may have been priceless gems, but they nowhere neared Yugis loving eyes. Atem sighed, rubbed his eyes and laid back onto the cushions just when a knock came to his door, not wanting to be bothered by anybody he ignored it and closed his eyes again.

Outside Seto shook his head at Shimon, "He refuses to see anybody, he's neglecting his duty's and takes all his meals in his chambers."

"At least he's still eating, that something good, he hasn't given up completely." Shimon said trying to keep things positive.

"I fear it is only a matter of time until he does." Seto said before leaving for his own chambers, leaving Shimon to worry over his king by himself.

An hour later Atem opened his eyes as more unwanted noise was making it threw his doors. He glanced out the window and was surprised to see that it was still light out, no, it wasn't light out there was a large fire raging in the city below. Pulling himself out of his mood he ran to his throne room to find out what was going on.

"Seto, Shimon! What in the name of Ra is happening?"

"My king! It seems that some of the caravan people have decided to attack the city." Seto said as soldiers ran to assist the citizens.

"Start evacuating the people, get them behind the palace walls, tell them to leave everything not of importance, and send someone to have Isis assist those who are injured. HURRY!" Atem ordered as he joined the other soldiers that were heading to fight the attackers.

The city was chaos, people were running for their lives, other trying to fight off the attackers, he shouted to his citizens to get to the palace as he helped the other soldiers fight off the invasion. The invasion was small but they were good at causing panic and discord with the fires, Atem fought his way to the forefront of the battle.

"Pharaoh! So good of you to join us!" a sickly sweet voice said from somewhere in front of him, he froze when he knew that face, of short brown hair and blue eyes. He saw her when Yugi had let his memories slip through there link days before. She cut down one of his men before climbing back onto a carriage with a large covered box.

"You! Tell me where is Yugi!" Atem demanded when his forces had finally started to push the invaders back.

"Yugi, Yugi…nope doesn't ring a bell." She said mockingly.

"Quite your games, you snake!" Seto yelled coming up beside his king "Return him!"

"Oh! You must mean that monster, are you sure you want him back? He might not be the same as before, you might not be so quick to take him back."

"Quite this! Return Yugi!" Atem said, his voice dropping dangerously low and threating.

Tea loved the reaction she was getting from him, he was playing right into her hands and making her plan so much easier. What would happen to his fighting spirit when he saw his precious Yugi, nothing more than a monster that he was. She smiled, "Fine, RETREAT!" she yelled, then placed a foot on the large box and pushed it as the cart jumped forward, "You can have him!" she laughed as she and her forces disappeared into the night.

"Wait, don't follow. We have more important things to do, tell the able to get to work on killing the fires then make sure the wounded are all taken to Isis for healing." Atem said, to a couple soldiers. That taken care of he and Seto approached the box that had been thrown off the cart.

"Wait, we don't know what has been done to Yugi. I don't believe that he would ever willingly turn on us, but that woman seemed too happy to let Yugi go, especially after all they went through to get him. We must consider that he isn't going to recognize us." Seto said, both his and Atem's worst fears, and as much as they hated it, it could be true. After what happened to him before, and him just beginning to heal from it, then being recaptured could have damaged him even more.

Atem wanted to run and throw his arms around Yugi, but he knew what Seto had said was possible. Carefully they approached, and Atem pulled the tarp off the box, and both he and Seto jumped back, away from the cage, as something slammed into it snarling fiercely and bending the already ripped and bent metal bars.

Atem covered his mouth in horror as he felt himself become sick and Seto looked away, unable to continue to look at what was inside the cage.

It paced back and forth with its teeth showing, a permanent snarl on its face, blood dripping from its mouth from multiple wounds made by ripping the metal. The once beautiful fur was dirtied ragged with vicious bite marks, open gashes, one so bad you could see a bit of bone as it moved, with wounds still bleeding. Clumps of fur hanging from its body, which had lost much of its weight, you could see its ribs. The tip of one of golden ear had been torn and there were claws missing from it's paws. It snarled again and lunged for the bars gripping them in its powerful jaws coating the bars with blood that dripped from its wounds. But the worst thing of all was the look in its eyes, they saw nothing and rejected all.

"My god, that's not…" Shimon's horrified voice came from behind them.

"It is. It's Yugi." Seto said, finally getting the nerve to look at what had happened. Atem who hadn't even looked away, felt his knees buckle beneath him as he fell to the ground.

"What did they do to you." He said breathlessly.

"They tortured him, it obvious." Honda's voice said quietly as he joined there small group. "They did it for one reason, to mess with the Pharaoh, that and they enjoyed it. I can't wait till I find that snake so I can give her a taste of her own medicine."

"Shimon, will you get a few horses and a cart. I will not leave Yugi in that cage, and it's too dangerous to try and lead him somewhere else."

"Of, course. But where are you going to take him?"

"There is an old part of the dungeons that has a large cell, there is plenty of room for him in there." Atem answered, his voice emotionless and broken. With a quick bow Shimon went to fetch the horses. "Honda, Seto. Help me cover him, it should help calm him while we move him." They nodded and retrieved the tarp and began to replace it over Yugi.

Atem had shut down ever since seeing Yugi in that condition, he still talked but it was in a broken voice, he couldn't forgive himself for letting that happen to Yugi, even when he had promised to protect him.

"We're here." Shimon halted the horses at the closest entrance to the cell they were transporting Yugi too. Almost robotically Atem, moved to help the others position Yugis cage onto a smaller cart they would haft to push to the cell.

"It's the one at the very end of the hall." They carefully positioned the cage until it was right against each other than using a chain they had found earlier, opened the smaller cage from the outside, Yugi sprang out instantaneously into the bigger enclose, quickly they worked together to shut the door. Yugi continued to growl and pace inside the cell. It didn't take long for the others to figure out that Atem wasn't going to leave Yugi, and they left quietly.

Yugi paced back and forth, he was in so much pain, and he had long given up trying to figure out what was reality and what was illusion conjured by the drugs Tea and the others had pumped him full of. He was hungry so it surprised him when food suddenly appeared before him, and he was sure the space he was in was much bigger than before, but he couldn't tell if it was real or not.

It was dark where ever he was though, so maybe everybody was asleep and he was safe for the moment, too hungry to ignore the possible food he went to the illusion and began to strip the meat from the bone colored plate. Once he had eaten his fill of the illusion meat he sat down and began to wash himself, his fur tasted of nothing but blood and all of it his own. After giving up the thought of cleaning himself he laid down and stared at the two gold hoops on his right hind leg, they were the only things in his mind that he knew were not an illusion. Even after all that had been done to him, he had refused to let them be taken from him, they were the only thing he could believe in being real, they grounded him and kept what little of his sanity he had left.

But oh how did he wish to see the person that had given them to him, he wanted to see Atem, to smell his sent and feel his warmth. A scent floated to his nose, it was exotic and spicy cinnamon. It was Atem's scent, opening his eyes he saw the source of the scent , Atem was curled up on the ground asleep against the bars of the cage, he let out shiver from the nights cold air.

But Yugi knew it was an illusion, if it was really Atem he wouldn't have seen him threw cage bars, but still that need to be near that warmth and scent was overwhelming and he moved painfully over to the bars and laid down to rest and prepare for the next day's hells that he would haft to endure, but at least for now he had a brief reprieve with this illusion.

Atem woke with something warm pressed to the side of his face, it was Yugi's fur. He closed his eyes trying to prolong his sleep, when he realized there shouldn't be fur pressed up against his face. Looking up hoping it was all dream he was disappointed to find Yugi in just as bad of a condition as last night.

"Yugi…" he said quietly and touched the ragged fur, Yugi jumped up and whirled around growling threateningly. Yugi's sweet dream had finally ended and before him was another man from those people, he had no want to be touched by the likes of them. Atem's small hope had left him, that maybe just maybe Yugi would of regained his senses over the night, but his eyes were still clouded with rejection.

"My king." A gentle voice of Isis's little brother Marik came around the corner carrying a plate of food and a bag most likely filled with meat for Yugi. "I've brought you some breakfast and also some for Yugi as well." He set down the plate and began to throw the chunks of meat covered in green herbs, through the bars to Yugi who devoured them hungrily. "My sister put herbs on it to help him heal."

"I'm glad he is quite hurt." Atem said as he began to eat his own meal. Yugi watched the unknown man and Malik converse and he growled at him. He wondered how two people that could be twins could act so different. It wasn't until half way through his meal, that Atem began to think Marik's complete unsurprise at Yugi's condition began to nag at him, but by then it was too late. He could feel the effects of the aesthetic work and he passed out.

Yugi watched curious, it was new that Malik talked with a stranger and even stranger when he brought them food. He watched as the man ate and then soon passed out, it was drugged Yugi figured out, but why drug your own men? Yugi turned away uncaring, these people could all go jump off a cliff for how little he cared, and for the first time in days he slept peacefully for the whole day.

Seto came down, finally getting tired of waiting for the king to get his broken ass together and get back to ruling. As he rounded the corner Yugi snarled and leapt into the bars again, to Seto's eyes he didn't look any better than he had the night before, still completely injured and insane. He glanced around looking for Atem but he didn't find him. "Atem." He called out, but found no answer.

"Seto!" Isis's voice rang hurriedly down the hall, she jumped in fright as Yugi lunged at the bars again. "Oh, Ra! I-is that Yugi?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Now what was it that you were so much of a hurry about before?" Seto asked, trying to pull her terrified attention from Yugi's continued lunging at his door.

"Uh-o-oh yes, my brother. Have you seen my brother, I haven't seen him since last night. I sent him back to his chambers as I finished tending to peoples wounds, and I haven't seen him since. He didn't eat breakfast and he wasn't in his chambers." Isis was almost shouting as she finished, Yugis banging getting louder and his growls rose in volume as he pulled at the doors bars.

"What's wrong with him, if he keeps this up those wounds will kill him because they won't get a chance to heal properly." Isis said as Yugi began bending the bars, his eyes crazed and frenzied.

"I'm not sure why he's doing this-" they both froze as they heard a dangerous sound. The top pin that held the door to the cage had given and ripped of its hinge, Yugi saw this and began to throw himself into it with a renewed force, until the piece of bent and mangled metal, was ripped off and thrown away. Isis and Seto were frozen in place as they looked into those menacing and half crazed eyes, as he let out a vicious snarl and leapt at them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Atem jolted awake when his arms were pulled painfully up wards, then he was tossed forward, suppressing a groan he forced his eyes open. The soft light of dozens of fires flickered in a circle around him, pushing himself up to a sitting position he found he was chained with shackles the boor dried blood stains, with a large heavy chain tethered to a thick wooden post. One glance told him there was no way he was going to be able to get out of them.

"Oh it's the king, the all mighty pharaoh, Osiris come to earth." A mocking voice addressed him, "Oh, let me bow and kiss the ground you walk on." It was Kale, he did a mock bow and laughter erupted around him, from the surrounding people.

"Kale, I should have known you would try something as low as replacing one of my servants."

"Oh, yes we did, and what an amazing performance Malik put on, please, take a bow." Malik bowed dramatically before stepping back.

"I'm so sorry Pharaoh!" the real Marik called out across from the ring.

"Shut it you!" someone said and the sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard, then a very pissed voice rang out.

"Leave da little guy alone, and pick on someone your own size!" A sandy blond haired man with dark brown eyes yelled, pulling against his restraints.

"Quiet you little worm! Don't think I've forgotten that little stunt you tried, I lost more than half of my people because of it."

"My only regret is that my pal Yug didn't get away or take more of ya down tryin'!" the loud blond grunted in pain as someone punched him in the gut.

Annoyed by the interruption Kale turned back to what he was saying, "of course we can't forget about you Pharaoh, you made it so much easier once we returned Yugi to you, how is he by the way, I heard my wife gave him a proper education."

A growl of anger that would have done Yugi proud, erupted from Atem's throat, "What did you do to him?"

Kale let out a strangled laugh, " You will find out for yourself soon. " He made a motion and a man unchained the loud blond and forced him to his knees next to Atem. "You will go and bring the hounds."

The blond spat, "Not even if all five hells were chasing me." The bond was kicked harshly until he was forced into the dirt and his clothes ripped revealing scared flesh.

"You, what's your name?" Atem asked.

Surprised at being asked his name it took him a minuet to respond, but when he did it was like he hadn't even been hit. "The names Joseph, but if ya are a friend of Yug's then you can call me by his nickname, which is Joey." Atem glanced at the scares again, they looked a lot like claw marks. Joey noticed his glance and said sadly, "Some are Yug's, but it wasn't his fault, those ass wholes used drugs ta mess with his head. Unfortunately he was still under them when he escaped the first time and I ended up being mistaken for another, I'm pretty sure Yug thinks I'm dead."

A whip snapped between the two, "Stop talking and do as your told worm!" Kale said again.

"As I said before bastered, not even if hell was chasseing me."

"Joey, do as he says, I do not want you to be harmed."

"No disrespect or anythin', but not a chance. I can tell Yugi's important to you, so that means your important to him as well. An that is enough of a reason to not listen to these ass holes."

"Is that so, fine, then you will be dealt with severely later. For now I'm busy dethroning Egypt." Kale said and three wolves appeared as a Joey was being dragged away, albeit not corporeally. " As I said you will experience what happened to Yugi personally." Two thug looking guys came over to him, one stepped on the chains connected to the shackles on his wrists, taking away any chance at all of movement. Atem knew what was coming, it was obvious, and he steeled himself, determined not to make a sound threw out it all, and the blows began.

Atem was throne backward were he skidded along the ground, adding more cuts to the ones he had received during the beating, he laid on his side not moving as he struggled to get air into his lungs, he was fairly sure nothing was broken but there was defiantly some severe bruising. Kale and the surrounding people were laughing at the way Atem was struggling to breath, let alone move, and just as he had gotten his breath back, that dreaded whip lashed out leaving a long red line across his calf.

"Now, now honey, if you keep that up he'll pass out before you even get to the fun part." Tea said finally making her appearance. She laughed as her husband let out a groan of disappointment, "Oh I know how much fun it is, but it's much more fun when there awake."

"Of course, your right, but just a few more."

"Oh, alright." Tea said in a tone of a mother agreeing to her child when he wants to stay up five more minutes. Atem gritted his teeth trying not to yell out, but with each lash it became increasingly hard. "Alright enough, let's get the real fun started."

Atem tried to sit up but his body fiercely protested at the action, he heard three chains rattle to the ground and deep growls and barks, and people began cheering and egging them on. Atem looked up and saw three wolves begin to circle him like they circled prey, all he could think was they subjected Yugi to this as well, so he would push through the pain. He tried to sit up again but he couldn't his body didn't have the strength in it, the cheers and yells got higher in intensity until a few people began to scream, they could all feel the wolves intent to strike soon.

Preparing himself for whatever happened next, he clenched his eyes shut and blocked out everything around him, he heard a muffled scream and then a roar and felt a thud of something hitting the ground. After a second of nothing happening to him, Atem slowly unblocked his senses and he heard a jangle of metal against metal, he opened his eyes and found a shadow had come over him, looking to the side a giant black and amethyst paw took the whole of his vision. Yugi was crouched over the top of him protectively, Atem slowly rose to his elbows, so he could see Yugi was still injured and covered in blood from the people who had gotten in his way.

The thud he had felt earlier was of a one of the wolves being thrown to the ground, it was now getting up and it regrouped with the two others. Kale snapped his whip and he got a growl from Yugi and the other three wolves flinched, "What is he doing here, the drug should of completely overwhelmed his mind, he shouldn't be able to tell friend from foe!" Tea yelled, out raged, her plan had been working perfectly, she was about to become queen of Egypt but Yugis unexpected appearance had suddenly thrown a very large…and dangerous kink into her plans.

Truthfully Yugi still couldn't tell friend from foe except threw scent and that was something iffy, if something to strong covered up the one he was familiar with. He felt a shift beneath him and his body seized up on him, fighting desperately he forced his instincts back. _'Stay…still. Don't move.'_ He strained to push through their mind link, but Atem had heard it, it was strained and filled with the feelings that Yugi was unstable, but he herd it and so he relaxed into the ground not moving barely breathing.

Yugi heard the crack of a whip as Kale yelled to the wolves to continue their attack, but they were confused, they didn't know which they feared more, the man with the whip or the superior wolf before them. Another crack of the whip and one of them charged forward, Yugi growled and batted the wolf away but he was tackled by the other two and all three of them rolled on the ground as they fought. Biting, clawing doing anything to cause the other damage, Yugi wrapped his teeth into the furred neck of one and flung it off of him, while he kicked the another off him, freed from there grips he backed up following Atem's sent, taking his position up once again.

Atem watched partly amazed as Yugi fought, he hadn't tried to kill the other wolves, even though he had every right, he came back and stood guard once again over him as the wolves regrouped again. He felt something wet drip onto his shoulder, he wanted to look at what it was but Yugi's warning rang in his mind and he stayed still. Though he soon found out, small pools of blood were gathering by Yugis paw, and several other places, it them occurred to Atem at how injured Yugi was, and he had most likely reopened a few wounds…or gained a few more.

Kale snapped his whip again and the wolves moved forward again but this time with their heads bowed and tails tucked, they offered their throats in submission to Yugi, who growled a warning to them before turning away, the wolves now following him. He flicked an ear in a silent command and the wolves spread out now surrounding Kale and his wife, but Tea was his prey. Like the last Asim he wanted his revenge on the person who had caused his whole life nothing but misery and pain.

The surrounding people sensing that things had gone dangerously began to shift nervously, then began to run for safety when the three wolves convulsed onto Kale, but they didn't kill him, Yugi had ordered for him to stay alive. Tea tried to run but was backed into a corner, frightened she tried to talk Yugi out of his rage, but there truly was no stopping him this time, and like the last Asim he separated the woman's head from her body, but he was merciful and made it quick, though she didn't deserve it.

Atem watched a bit horrified as Yugi, his gentle and shy Yugi, separated Tea's head from the rest of her. Atem had to remind himself that this wasn't his Yugi, this was the Yugi driven by confusion induced drugs, instinct and pain. Yugi shook splattering blood everywhere, his and Tea's, before walking off his eyes totally glazed over in pain and confusion.

Atem finally finding strength stood to go after him but cursed as he was still chained and he couldn't free himself. But desperate to get free he yanked and struggled until the metal had cut into his skin and making it bleed, but the metal still held fast.

"MY KING!" a familiar voice yelled, and Seto, Isis, Shimon, and several of his other advisors came running over to the him and the bloodied mess around them.

"Seto, I'm glad to see you." Atem said and held his wrists up as Seto picked there locks, finally free Atem wrapped his bleeding skin in a cloth Seto offered and noticed that Seto's arm was bandaged. "What happened?"

"Yugi breaking out happened. Me and Isis were standing in front of his cell door when he broke out, he was still half crazed and I had to tackle Isis to the ground to keep her from getting attacked, he got my arm but then just left. I feared what he would do if he ran loose in the city so we went after him, that's when we realized he was heading somewhere so we followed, though it looks like we got here too late to be of any real help."

"I'm thankful you're hear, Marik and a friend of Yugis are chained up together, see that there taken care of and secure anybody that flees." Atem said quickly before heading off in the direction Yugi left for.

"Where are you going?"

"After Yugi, he needs my help." Atem yelled and began to look for Yugi.

Yugi had the strangest sense of day ja voo, he walked along limping heavily on unsteady legs, finally free from the torcher and pain, leaving bloody paw prints in the white moon bathed sand. His body was beat up and weak he couldn't even walk straight, he was so tired he just wanted to rest, there was no reason he shouldn't just laydown right now and rest. But something drove him forward, there was somewhere he needed to go someone he needed to find…but who? He walked until the cool sand turned into cool soft grass and his legs finally gave out from beneath him, the place seemed familiar, there was a small pound a few feet away that reflected the stars and moon like a mirror, feeling like he wanted to cry for things unknown, a deep sorrowful pain filled howl broke from his throat and a tear soaked his fur. His head collapsed back onto the grass and he fell into the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH0)

Yugi woke his head and body in pain, less pain than before though, he was comfortable on the soft sandy floor of the cave. He shifted and a large leaf smeared with some sort of mashed substance fell from his body, he glanced outside it was getting dark with a sunset. He sat up and felt the more he moved the more the pain in his body and mind went away he shook himself, he tried to make his drug muddled mind remember what had happened to him.

He remember being taken by Tea's men, being tortured then it started to get muddled and confused. He saw flickers of Atem while he was still captured then they turned into illusions, but then he thought one illusion was real. Then it vanished and Malik drugged him and took it away, so he slept then woke to Seto's voice, he wondered why his illusions conjured up Seto, or Isis. Then everything went blank again as some sort of need took over him, he remembered smelling Atem and fighting, had he killed Tea? He wasn't sure, his tongue swiped around his muzzle and he tasted blood not his own, no it was Tea's, he had killed her he remembered, then he's mind collapsed and he wondered aimlessly.

So how did he get here? Thirsty he pulled himself up painfully and walked to the pound, and the sight that greeted him horrified him, his eyes were half crazed looking, he was covered in blood some his some not, wounds were covering his body. He looked like he was a hound from hell, and the sight pained him, what would Atem say if he saw him like this, he didn't want to think about it. Yugi wanted everything to go back to the days he could let Atem watch out for him and he could go back to being gentle, not this monster he saw before him.

"Yugi." Atem said quietly as he came from the forest. Yugi spun around at the voice, it sounded familiar, but his eyes told him it was Kale then it was Atem, his vision told it was two different people. Which one was the real one, the though scared Yugi and all he could do was stand there shaking, taking a step back into the water as the figure came closer.

Atem could see and feel Yugis uncertainty as to who he was, and he backed further away from him. Determined to not let Yugi slip through his grasp once again, he proceeded determinedly forward. He followed Yugi into the water and once he had gotten within a few feet away he knelt down in the cool water. Yugi watched as the figure did this and he waited for what would happen next, but it didn't do anything just sat there still. His heart hoped that maybe this really was Atem, as his vision flickered between the two people, nervous he took a small step forward. When the figure didn't do anything still he took another, it was strange with each step it felt like his mind was becoming clearer as the drug were finally exiting his system.

Yugi took another step forward, Atem could feel his breath come out in harsh nervous pants, Atem's body ached with the desire to touch the wolf that was so close to him. But he held himself still as Yugi took another step toward him, he was now standing right in front of him, Atem threw his arms around the wolfs neck holding him tight as the surprised wolf panicked as thrashed against hi hold. "Yugi. Yugi. I will not lose you again, I will not allow it." Atem said and continued to hold onto Yugi whose thrashing had stopped, he stood still his body quivering with uncertainty, was he in danger or was he safe.

Yugi shook as he tried to determine what was real and what wasn't, the robed figure finally turned to bare tan skin and his nose finally told him the truth. This was Atem, his Atem, the one he was meant to protect and the one he loved. Yugi wanted to cry, to wrap his arms around him and so he did, his arms were ragged and weakened but he still grasped him.

Atem felt the shaking stop, a whine escaped Yugi's throat and he shifted the whine turning into a sob as furred legs turned to human arms and wrapped themselves around his waist. Yugis body was giving into all he had endured, the sadness, the pain, the fear. He buried his face into Atem's chest as he let it all out properly for the first time, Atem held Yugi to him his own silent tears finally coming, he had Yugi back, his Yugi the one he loved, and whose softer side he was meant to protect.

It was awhile before Yugi finally pulled himself away from Atem and looked up into those crimson eyes he loved so much, and the touch he craved, he looked down at himself and grimaced as he sniffled. "I-I look terrible."

Atem let out a gentle laugh, " We can fix that." He cupped some water and began to rub it onto Yugi's skin pulling away blood and dust and all matter of bad things. After he was fairly clean he dunked his head into the water and scrubbed his hair fiercely feeling more dried blood and clumps of hair release into the water. Looking down at the reddish brown water around them Yugi shuddered and quickly climbed out, wanting to leave those memories and the proof that they were real behind. After scrubbing off all the dirt he felt better more like himself and he was glad his wounds were healing well, by tomorrow some of them might even be gone.

Atem slid his arms around Yugi once again, he wasn't ready to let go of him yet, he wasn't sure if he would let go of him ever again. Yugi laughed a little as the thought came through there link that was now completely working again. "I don't plan on leaving your side for a long time." Yugi placed his hand on Atem's.

"Yugi, I'm sorry. I was going to protect you and I failed to keep you safe, I'm sorry." Atem said and his grip tightened.

"Atem it's not your fault, I don't remember it all to clearly but even when I was crazy you stood beside me. And it was I who failed to protect you from Malik."

"I guess were both at fault then."

"I suppose we are." Yugi said and turned and wrapped his arms around Atem's waist. Atem stroked Yugi's face lovingly, he had missed his partner so much, he missed his voice his sent his taste everything. Before he could stop himself he kissed Yugi, his mouth hungrily finding Yugi's, Yugi was a bit surprised at the sudden kiss but he was grateful for it and he leaned into it, trying to comfort the pain in Atem as Atem tried to comfort the pain in Yugi. Yugi felt Atem prod his lower lip asking for entrance and he gave it willingly, relishing Atem's taste in his mouth as they wrapped and danced there tongues together, one tasting of something exotic and spicy the other of something sweet and addictively dark.

Atem pulled their hips together, making Yugi moan into their kiss before they reluctantly broke for air. Yugi wanted Atem, not really in a lust filled desire but in the need to feel him and reconnect with the other and repair there bond. Yugi wrapped a hand around Atem's neck and pulled him down with him into the soft sand, before pulling him back into another kiss, Yugi nipped Atem's lower lip lightly asking, and proceeded with pulling a moan from Atem when he was given it.

Atem slid his hand down to Yugis hips and began to message the ever growing sensitive skin, as Yugi played with the hair on the back of his neck. Atem broke there kiss and began to trace kisses down Yugi's neck, both getting increasingly hotter down there, Atem nipped Yugi's shoulder getting a shudder then a moan as he rolled his hips grinding them together, and making Atem's member pulse with a painful heat.

Yugi groaned again as Atem played with his nipples, one he rubbed and tweaked with his hand the other he teased with his mouth. Atem nipped making him shiver as it sent sharp pulses of pleasure throughout his body. Atem did it again as he moved onto the other nipple, his hands returning to messaging the skin on the inside of his thigh and hips, Yugi rolled his hips again trying to draw Atem's attention to his aching member. Atem noticed the action and began to trail kisses downward as he worked to disrobe Yugi, the sight of Yugis engorged member made Atem's throb painfully.

Yugi shivered and whimpered pitifully as Atem trailed kissed up the inside of his thigh, so close to his ache yet not close enough. Atem watched s Yugi squirmed as he needed to release, Atem stroked one hand along Yugi's member as he trailed his tongue softly along the inside of his thigh, Yugi arched his back and covered his eyes with one arm as he was overcome with the feelings of pleasure. He whimpered Atem's name in a breathless and panting voice, as that hot tongue when down his thigh to circle around his base.

Yugi saying his name in that voice tortured by heat and want made Atem's body throb in time with his own need. His eyes were dark as they looked at Yugi's face as he licked the underside of Yugi's member, along the dark vein there that pulsed with his heart. Yugi whimpered as a strong shudder came over him, a hand grabbed the wrist that still covered his eyes, Atem's eyes were dark but they held the most gentle of love and passion, before he leaned down and took Yugi into him. The sudden hot wet cavern of Atem's mouth was overwhelming for Yugi and his body instinctively bucked into him, trying to find that release he craved.

Atem moaned deep in his throat, vibrating Yugi and making him shudder and tangle a hand in Atem's hair as he began to deep throat him. Yugi felt the pressure build in his stomach until he had to release, "Atem… I, I'm coming." He barely finished before a bolt of lightning pleasure rip threw him he let out a ragged breath of Atem's name. Atem felt Yugi's seed enter his mouth and he made sure to catch all he had, he pulled back and looked at Yugi, his mostly pale skin was turned in to arbalester by the pale wash of the moon, making his amethyst eyes sparely brilliantly as he basked in his afterglow. Atem wiped the small amount of Yugi's come that had escaped down his chin onto his finger before starting to prepare Yugi's entrance.

He tensed slightly at the intrusion and had to forcefully tell himself to relax, Atem saw the tension in Yugi and seeking to calm and relax him, he picked up one of Yugi's hands and began to kiss the injures on it. It worked and Atem pressed another finger into him, moving up Yugis arms and lightly trailing his tongue along the longer cuts. Yugi shivered at the feel of Atem's tongue licking his overly sensitive healing skin, it should hurt but instead it sent ticklish pleasures throughout his body making him shudder as a third finger entered him and began to widen. He was sore and winced a few times but was quickly distracted by Atem's feather light kisses filled with pleasure.

Atem watched as pleasured heat overcame Yugis face once again as his member started to react once again, his panting breaths and half lidded eyes sudden widened when Atem's long finger found there target. Yugi cried out as he hit that spot again, his back arched as it was repeatedly struck and he pushed his hips back into the felling. Atem couldn't take his own heat anymore and pulled his fingers out from Yugi, Yugi moaned at the lost feeling but it was quickly turned into a gasp as Atem thrust himself into Yugi. He stayed still as he waited for Yugi to adjust to his size before he began to move, slowly at first being as gentle as possible, Yugi not comfortable with the slow pace anymore he rolled his hips trying to encourage a faster pace.

Atem got the message and began to pulled out and thrust into Yugi further, Yugi bucked back as his sweet spot was struck harder than before making him see stars and wanting to feel that connection with Atem, he rolled his hips establishing a rhythm with Atem as the sensation in his belly began to build even bigger than before. Atem was starting to be driven crazy with the way Yugi was rolling his hips, the feeling was making Atem almost see stars and his climax came closer each time as the pleasure increased. Yugi was panting with the effort and the friction that there rhythm was making, his weakened body struggling to keep up with their actions but Yugi wanted to keep going he wanted to finished off with Atem. Atem grunted his forehead letting out a bead of sweat and his body shook with its impending release, Yugi moaned and gripped Atem's shoulder as his body clamped around Atem's member and together they released, Atem continued to trust into Yugi to prolonged the feeling. When they had both come down from their peaks they collapsed to the soft sand as it stuck to their sweat dampened skin.

They were both panting hard exhausted with all that had happened and from there lovemaking, using his last strength, Atem puled Yugi to him and nuzzled his hair happy to have his Yugi back. Yugi was too sleepy to really consider much so he wrapped an arm around Atem and fell asleep.

Atem woke much like he had that day he was saved by Yugi, laying on his flank wrapped up in his long tail to keep the cold dessert night from harming him. But instead of meeting cautious and watchful eyes he was met with happy and relaxed ones and a happy lick to his cheek, which made Atem laugh as he sat up.

"Good morning to you too." Atem stretched and regretted the movement, his ribs were still badly bruised and they also did not appreciate the extra work they were subjected to last night.

'Feeling much like me it seems.' Yugi said as he watched Atem's flinch.

"Yes, except I wasn't nearly as wounded as you were, how are your wounds?"

Yugi shrugged and shifted back to his human self, "They will be fine, let me look at your ribs." He forced Atem to lay flat as his fingers gently ghosted over his skin and where ever they went those places felt better.

"That should help, they feel a lot worse than they actually are, Isis should have something back at the palace."

"Then you will return with me?" Atem asked, he was worried that after everything Yugi would want to stay here, away from him.

"If you'll let me come back. I-I know I haven't been exactly safe to be around nut I- I want to make it up to you." Yugi said as he griped his arm in nerves at the possibility that Atem wouldn't want him back after all he had done. Yugi jumped as Atem threw his arms around him,

"Of course I want you back. I want you to come home." Atem said next to his ear. 'Home' a place he hadn't had until he had gone to the palace, he liked the sound of it and the warm feeling it gave him.

He placed a hand on Atem's shoulder, "Then we better head back to our home, together." And he shifted once again and waited for Atem to climb on to his back, glad that most of his wounds had healed over the night. And together they headed home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Yugi stopped on a hill looking down into the city, his home, before continuing happily forward. He was surprised at how many of the guards greeted them as they walked through the streets to the palace, but it was there that they meet with the most joyed greetings.

When they finally made their way to Atem's chambers they were trying to not laugh at all the over joyed greetings.

"We should wash up and then go to find Shimon and the others." Atem said and walked to the bath that was already filled with warm water, he looked back as Yugi still in wolf form, he stood at the doorway, "What is it Yugi, you're not shy to take a bath with me are you?" he asked slightly teasingly. In truth Yugi was a little shy but he didn't really know why, but after the jab that he received he jumped all for feet into the water completely drenching Atem.

Yugi laughed, now human again, at the miffed look on Atem's face and as payback was splashed in the face then tackled and ducked under the water, Yugi shook out his hair and they both laughed at the others childish antics.

Shimon continuously wiped away the tears that were overflowing at the sight of Atem and the now completely sane Yugi. He was so happy he had to try several times to put together an actually sentence. "I-I'm so happy, I was so worried if we would ever get the real Yugi back."

Yugi flinched at that, "That bad?" he asked, he remembered everything but because of the drugs he had no idea of what was real or not.

"I'm afraid so, but now you back and that's all that matters, though those wounds need to be looked at by Isis." Yugi glanced back at his wounds on his shoulders and back and winced, now that they were clean and all the dried blood was completely off they were pretty bad looking, and they did sting.

"We were heading there now, but she wasn't there, and I have yet to find Seto." Atem said, they had spent a little over an hour looking for the healer and priest.

"There down in the dungeon seeing to repairs." Shimon answered.

Both Yugi and Atem looked confused, "What repairs?"

Yugi looked wide eyed at the mess in front of him, "I-I did this?" he said a bit horrified and pointed to the broken and mangled metal door that had been clearly ripped form its hinges by a crazed animal.

"Yes, you did, and you almost took Isis and me with it." Seto said still miffed about his injured arm, Yugi paled drastically at that and fell into the chair nearby, as Isis looked over his wounds.

"I-I don't remember seeing you, I heard but…"

"What can ya say, you are scarily strong Yug's, and add to that, half mad with those hallucinate drugs they were pumping ya full of." A loud voice said, and Yugi's whole body froze.

"J-Joey!" Yugi said as the blond made his way over to them.

"Hey Yug, long time no see." He smiled his big goofy grin at Yugi, Yugi launched himself at the blond almost knocking him over crying. "There, there Yug, it wasn't your fault those things mess with your mind."

"I-I thought I killed you. When I realized that it was you, my mine went blank I don't know what I did after that." Yugi cried as he hugged his friend.

"Ya I know, but I'm alright, heck I'm better than all right. Were both out of those damn cages and free, heck were in the Pharaoh's palace. I'd say we moved up in the world." Joey laughed and slowly Yugi joined in, making all the painful memories feel like a dream.

Later after they had eaten Atem finally handed Yugi something "What's this?" he asked as he unwove the cloth around it, he gasped as an amethyst eyed onyx wolf statue looked at him. It was beautiful and… familiar.

"Look at the bottom." Atem said as he slipped his arms around Yugi's waist and Yugi gasped again as his dad's handwriting titled the statue as _Protector_, as Asim.


	16. Chapter 16

Special continuing chapter-(I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

Atem was beyond glad to have Yugi back by his side and glad that together they beat the leaders of the caravan people Kale and his bitch of a wife, Tea, which were both put to death. The witch that personally saw to Yugi's torchers and keeping, Yugi had seen to personally. There had been a few bad nights, during which Atem had helped Yugi through it and coxed him to calming down, but he was doing better now. Not so many nights waking up in fear that he had been left in that cage and was still subjected to their torchers and only dreaming of the freedom he now truly possessed, in fact it had been at least a month since Yugi had last had an episode.

He was getting better, at least that's what Atem thought the last few days he wasn't so sure anymore, Yugi had been periodically wondering off to somewhere on his own, and almost purposely trying to avoid being left in the same room as him for more than a few minutes.

"My king? Is something the matter?" Seto asked as Atem once again had wondered off somewhere in his head during a council meeting.

"Sorry, yes I'm fine. Please continue with the accounts." Atem apologized and forcefully brought mind back to the matters at hand and not to the worries about his lover.

Atem was glad when they all left and he could turn his attention to other, more enjoyable things. Like torchering his cousin about his relationship with Yugi's blond friend Joey.

"So how if your little pet doing, is he settling into his new environment?" Seto stiffened at the question, he was still embarrassed with his relationship with Joey.

"H-he's settling in. He surprisingly has taken an interest in cooking, and even more surprisingly he's rather good at it, many of the palace cooks are jealous at his natural skills, except one. Ryou, has been teaching the mutt all the ins and outs of cooking."

"That's good, one day I'll request he make me a meal, so I can taste his skills myself. He seems to be settling much faster than Yugi did, I'm not sure if even Yugi is completely comfortable here."

Seto, saw concern in his cousins eyes, he also had noticed the distinct absence of the Guardian wolf. "Well, Yugi is hampered down by the acute senses and instincts of a wolf. And it has just turned spring, he's only been back in civilization for a little over three months. I don't think you have anything to worry about, Yugi is loyal to you and he will not abandon you."

"Yes, I suppose your right" Atem sighed, feeling slightly at ease after talking with his cousin.

Atem had been deeply asleep when the sudden loss of weight on the bed began to arouse him, he was further awakened by the clinking of claws on the cool stone floor and jangle of Yugi's braclets. He sat up and looked over just in time to see Yugis long tail disappear out the side doors and into the cool night.

Atem was determined to ask Yugi what was wrong the next morning, after the other night Atem had noticed that as soon as Yugi had thought he had fallen asleep he slipped out the door and outside in his wolf form, only to returned early in the morning. The same thing happened the night before, but before he could get the chance to corner him, his priest had whisked him away to his kingly duties.

Yugi felt bad for his lover, he could see that his recent actions were making Atem nervous and worried, he could also feel it threw their mind link, but there was no way he was going to tell Atem what had been truly going on with him. Yugi walked through the town once again in his wolf form, he could here all the sound of the busy people that were glad that spring had finally appeared, but with the sounds of spring also came the scents…and hormones. Even in the loudest point in the market, filled with so many different smells, he could still here the distant howls of the dogs trying to attract the females that were in heat and of the sounds of mating yowls and fights.

Mating season was usually no problem for him to get through, but now with a certain Pharaoh always around him, add to that the overwhelming numbers of animals in the city, Yugi had fallen into heat, hard. He couldn't stand to stay within a quarter mile radius of Atem with him like this, so he choose to wonder the town, and the cool landscapes at night as he cleared his head. But it was hard, he had to but think of Atem and he became hot and horny like an obnoxious brat, his body begging to be consumed by Atem's heat.

Yugi shook his head fiercely, and began to trot briskly to the outskirts of the village, he would run off the sexual frustration he had just burdened himself with, for the tenth time that day.

It wasn't until dinner time that Yugi returned to the palace and there shared chambers to join Atem for dinner, but to his surprise Atem wasn't there, and neither was the food that was usually set up for the two of them. Confused Yugi made his way to the kitchens, to talk to Joey, he might have an idea.

"Yugi! There ya are, the Pharaohs been lookin' all over fo ya." Joey bonded over. "He finally gave up and took his meal with the other priests."

Yugi felt a bit down cast, but he couldn't blame Atem, not when Yugi had been acting like this. "I see, then do you think you could make me something to eat, I haven't eaten since this morning." Joey nodded and began to prepare a plate filled with food, he set it down in front of Yugi than sat across from his friend with his own plateful.

"Yug's, I know ya got that whole matein' season stuff goin' on, but ya got ta tell the Pharaoh, he's gonna get the wrong idea if ya keep avoidin' him and sneakin' off."

Yugi blushed, "I-I know I should, but it's just so embarrassing. I've never had a problem with it before and now its driving me crazy, all I haft to do is think about him and I'm all horny." Yugi looked at the food on his plate that he had been eating, too embarrassed to look at his friend.

"I know your embarrassed but ya got to tell him." Yugi didn't saw any more just finished his meal. Joey was right, but how could he tell him, he groaned at just the thought. Yugi opened the door to his shared chambers and had to stop dead in his track or risk running straight into Atem.

"A-Atem, I thought you would stay longer with your priests for dinner." Yugi said as he walked around him and further into the room, trying not to notice too much that he had walked in while he was changing.

"Yugi. What's going on, you've been avoiding me a lot recently." Atem was hurt but he tried to keep himself calm.

"I know I have, I have my reasons, I-I just can't tell you them, just pleas trust me on this one." Yugi begged as he turned to look at Atem, and instantly regretted it. Atem had moved much closer to Yugi, and what was worse was he was only wearing his kilt, his shirt and all other gold jewelry had been removed.

"Yugi." He repeated and took several steeps closer, Yugi shivered and retreated until he was against the wall. Even with just his name being spoken in that low husky pleading voice, it was enough to almost send him over the edge. Atem came closer and blocked Yugi against the wall with no way to escape. "Yugi, why are you running from me?"

Yugi looked into those deep crimson eyes he loved so much and melted, he couldn't take it anymore. His body was on fire with need and lust, he panted and leaned against the cool stone wall, feeling the chilling contrast between its coolness and the heat radiating off of Atem's body as he leaned closer, Damn he was loosening it, not just his hold on his body but on the wall that keep Atem from reading all his thoughts, and when that came down …

Atem looked at Yugi, his eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, his face red with heat. Atem was about to ask him what was wrong before he gasped, the wall that had been blocking Yugis thoughts began to crumble and Atem's mind was filled with an intense heat that would have driven any sane man mad from its intensity, and that deep instinctual need that followed would have been too much for anybody to handle. "You're in heat!" Atem gasped finally realizing what had been going on the last few days. Yugi had been trying to keep his wolf instincts under control by keeping a distance between the two of them, but with all the animals around it didn't help very much, actually it made it worse. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked but only got a small laugh in return.

Yugi was unable to form a coherent thought with Atem so close and the _HEAT! OH GOD THE HEAT!_ Yugi thought. Atem reached up and stoked his cheek gently and spoke his name in that deep husky voice, the sight of Yugi so aroused and with the heat and need in Yugis thoughts pouring freely through there link, it was making Atem hard.

Hearing his name spoken like that was all it took and Yugis legs finally gave out from beneath him, he sank to the floor, weak, face flushed and panting. Yugi was hard, harder than he ever had been before, not able to bear it any longer he sent a small plea threw there link. Atem receiving it at once scooped Yugi up and laid him on their bed. Quickly removing the small amounts of jewelry they wore, he looked at Yugis face it was so aroused and it aroused Atem further.

Leaning down Atem began to work, he traced gentle kisses along Yugis jaw than down his throat to his chest. Sliding his hands down he rested them on Yugis hips, gently massaging the skin beneath it. Just these simple touches were enough to make Yugi moan and wither with need and pleasure beneath him. Continuing with his work, Atem trailed more kisses down his chest as his hand made their way up and began to tease the already hard nipples. Yugi cried out and arched his back, causing there members to rub roughly together Yugis moan turned to a scream of intense pleasure, which only got worse when Atem rolled his hips, grinding them together.

Atem replaced his hand with the hot wetness of his tongue, making Yugi moan even more into the feeling. Atem could feel his erection pulsing with heat as it got harder with ever second. Moving back up Atem nipped at the overly sensitive skin, making Yugi wither in the hot pleasure.

"A-Atem, pl-please stop th-that. I- I can't…" his voice drifted off at Atem traced his abs with his tongue and once again muddling his thoughts. He felt Atem's fingers play with the fabric encasing his hips and painful membrane, slowly, torcheresly , Atem removed them releasing Yugi. Yugi bucked his hips as his member was finally freed, twitching and covered with pre-cum. Atem amazed at how VERY aroused Yugi was and blew cool air on its heat. Yugi continued to wither and beg Atem to stop his teasing, as he slowly ran a finger along the bottom of it and flicked his tip, Yugi screamed at the torcher and intense pleasure he was having. Then gasped as the cool breeze and torturous taunts were replaced by the hot wet craven of Atem's mouth, he didn't move just let his wetness torcher Yugi, Atem watched the frenzied panting until he knew he was about to break, so he moved. Wrapping his tongue around him and drawing back slowly then twirling his tongue around his tip before throating Yugi again.

Unable to take it Yugi bucked his hips forcing himself further in to his hilt, as Atem began to deep throat him. Yugi moaned his name in his heavy frenzied panting voice, it was beginning to drive Atem crazy with lust, darkening his eyes to the color of blood, he continued to deep throat Yugi as his hands played and twisted his raised nipples, finally unable to withstand it anymore, Yugi released. Spreading his hot seed in Atem's mouth, some trickling out as he pulled back and swallowed most of it, keeping part for lubricant, mixing it with his hot saliva.

Yugi had an arm thrown above his head as he panted heavily and basked in finally being able to release, but with him in heat that one simple release was not going to fulfill his need. He glanced up at Atem he had removed the rest of his clothing at some point, he leaned over Yugi and placed three fingers against his lips and pushed them into Yugis mouth. Yugi shuddered as he wrapped his tongue around those long fingers, coating them with his saliva, he jumped as Atem brushed there members together and he began to suck hard on Atem's fingers.

Atem brushed them together again and removed his saliva coated fingers and placed them in his own mouth covering them in the seed and saliva mixture in his mouth. Deeming them worthy he circled Yugis entrance before pushing one finger in, Yugi moaned loudly as Atem felt his insides clamp down on his finger and suck him in further, surprising Atem. Usually he would haft to spend some time preparing Yugi, but not this time.

"Atem, p-please m-more." Yugi begged, then shuddered as Atem insisted his remaining two fingers, sizoring him in a triangle. Filled with pleasure and need Yugi rolled his hips trying to feel even more pleasure, Atem seeing the action searched for that spot-

"ATEM!" Yugi yelled as he thruster his fingers into that spot repeatedly, with every thrust the louder Yugis moans got. Unable to bear the heat coming from his own neglected member, Atem pulled out his fingers before quickly positioning and thrusting himself back in. Yugi yelled in pleasure at the full and deep penetration, Atem shivered at the feeling of being held there and sucked in by Yugi, moaning he rolled his hips gasping with the pleasure. After a moment he pulled out and thrust himself back in deeper this time looking , searching for that spot that would pleasure the both of them.

He did this over and over again until Yugi jolted as he saw stars moaning loudly, he rolled his hips forcing Atem to hit that spot again, knowing he finally found it Atem thrust repeatedly into that spot keeping a to slow of a pace stretching out Yugis tortured pleasure as long as he could.

"A-Atem, pl-please!" Yugi begged then threw his head back when Atem roughly assaulted his sweet spot, alternating between the two speeds. Panting heavily Yugi looked pleadingly at Atem, his face red with the heat of sex and of pure arousal. It drove Atem mad and he continued that pace beginning to pant with his own need, driven crazy Yugi rolled his hips as Atem thrust intensifying the pleasure for both and Atem finally gave on his tourcherous rhythm. He slammed into Yugi and Yugi bucked and rolled his hips keeping a rhythm with Atem, he could feel his climax coming and he withered in the need he grasped Atem's arm and tangled one hand in his hair, as his body tensed up clamping around Atem as he came for the second time.

Atem still needing to find his release, thrust even harder into Yugi making him moan and shiver as he climaxed again this time with Atem, Yugi wrapped his legs around Atem and bucked his hips hard forcing Atem to thrust in harder, Atem moaned at the feeling and thrust faster into Yugi as he bucked causing their climax to come quicker, he felt himself get squeezed by Yugi again as they released at the same time, Atem thrusting hard all the way through it.

Exhausted and panting he collapsed onto Yugi, who for the moment was pacified but not nearly done for the night, nor the rest of the month as mating season ended then, and that was just fine with Atem. He was happy with the knowledge that it was his fault that Yugi had fallen so hard into heat, as Yugi had chosen him to be his mate, and if this crazy sex was his punishment he would take it gladly, happy with his line of thought he kissed Yugi again, gently at first then deeper when Yugi leaned in for it, he could already feel him getting aroused again.


End file.
